I don't want to meet you
by isly182
Summary: Can love change a person ? Is love at first glance always the best way to fall for someone ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone ! so this is my new story. Let me know what you think, it will give me want to continue !_**

**_So please read, enjoy and review !_**

**_xoxox ISLY_**

**CHAPTER 1**

- "C'mon Charlie, I want you to meet her. You're my best friend and you don't even know my sister."

- "Oh Watson, it's not that I don't want to see her but you know I don't like to introduce myself like this."

- "Please, don't be stupid. I'm the one who introduces you and that's because I want to."

- "Okay, when do you want to do this ?"

- "Tonight, I know she's home so maybe we can go out and have a drink or something ?"

- "Alright. So I see you tonight. Bye."

- "Thanks Charlie, bye."

* * *

Watson watches her leaves the station. It's been a while since Watson wanted Charlie to meet her sister. Even if they are colleagues and that Charlie is the sergeant of the station, they became great friends and spend their free time together. but Charlie was always reluctant to meet Watson's family. She does not like meeting new people, she prefers to spend time with her friends and with her own sister. Watson knows that Charlie make an effort to please her.

When Watson heard someone knocking at the door, she walks to open it.

- "Hey Charlie, C'mon !"

- "Jenny ! Charlie's here"

- "Oh, hu...hi Charlie, I'm Jenny, Watson's sister"

- "Hi, nice to meet you"

- "Okay

- "So now that the introduction are made, we will go and have a drink !"

* * *

The three women go to spend the evening in a nightclub.

While Watson begins to dance, Charlie and Jenny are close to the and talk.

- "So Charlie. Watson told me much about you"

- "Really ? I hope she has said nothing but good about me"

- "Don't worry about that !"

- "She also speaks often about her little sister"

- "Yet there is not much to say about me"

- "Oh, I'm sure that's not true !"

Suddenly, Jenny has her eyes on someone that Charlie can't see. Charlie turns her head to see who attracts Jenny's attention like this. There is a woman dancing in the scene with another girl. Dancing is not really the good word. Indeed they were actually making out. The lokk on Jenny face shows that her heart is being break right now.

- "Are you okay Jenny ?"

- "Hum...yeah. Everything is good."

- "Hello beauty"

The girl who was "dancing" is now behind Jenny, and puts kisses on her neck. Jenny can't help but close her eyes. Why his girl always do that effect on her ? She knows she is a bitch but when she feels her hands on her skin it's just...hum...

- "Joey...please...stop it"

- "Okay but present me your beautiful friend"

Charlie watches at her trying to figure out what is happening between the two. They can't be together, Jenny is sweet and this girl just seems to be a real bitch who fucks every girl.

Jenny looks at Charlie ill at ease.

- "Charlie,...this is Joey"

- "Nice to meet you Charlie"

- "Yeah..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews ! I'm glad to see that you like this story !**_

_**Here is the chapter two, I hope you will like it !**_

_**This chapter is for you HappyHereford...! ;)**_

_**xoxox ISLY**_

**CHAPTER 2**

_Flashback_

_- "Charlie, this is Joey"_

_- "Nice to meet you Charlie"_

_- "Yeah..."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

- "So Charlie, are you going to stay here all the night or are you going to dance with me ?"

- "Hum...I think I will stay here talking with my friends"

- "Really ? You shouldn't waste an opportunity like that"

- "Joey please leave her alone"

- "C'mon Jenny I'm not doing anything wrong"

- "Jenny !"

The three women turn to see that Watson approaches.

- "What are you doing with this bitch ?"

- "Wats she just..."

Watson turns to see Joey and look at her with a mean look.

- "Don't approach my sister again !"

- "C'mon _Wats_, your sister does what she wants and if she wants to spend the night with me so she can."

- "My sister doesn't want to be with you because you're just a slut !"

- "Wats, leave her alone"

- "How can you ask me to leave her alone Jenny ? After everything she does to you !"

- "Wats, please."

Watson stays silent and watches at Joey. Charlie doesn't say anything because she feels that the tension between the three is hard.

- "Okay, maybe we should go to another bar"

They prepare to leave when Joey takes Charlie's arm and whispers near her ear "Too bad, but hopefully we'll meet again".

Charlie looks at her as she returns to dance with another girl, thinking that this girl is wearing her shirt very well _(I get bitches...)._

* * *

When they arrive at Watson's house, Jenny can't help but feel sorry to waste the night.

- "I'm really sorry Charlie. I have prefered to don't see Joey"

- "Don't be sorry Jenny. You did nothing wrong."

- "Yeah, but I would have never met her"

- "Jenny, stop me if you don't want to talk about this but what happens between you ?"

- "I met Joey on a nightclub and as you have seen tonight she began to dance with me, to gently touch me and I just couldn't resist to her. We had sex and since this night I can't help but fall for her everytime she suggests to sleep with me. The matter is that she is a bitch, and I know it but on another way she is so hot. It hurts me everytime I see her with another girl even if I try to pretend I don't want her anymore."

- "Jenny, you shouldn't be so hard with you. You're right, this girl isn't good for you. You want a relationship but obviously she just can't give you that. You should stop thinking about her and see other girl."

- "Yeah I know and I try but it's not easy for me."

* * *

The next day, Charlie is running on the beacch when she spots Joey walking. She approaches slowly and stops when she saw Joey with a seductive smile.

- "I knew I will see you again Charlie"

- "Yeah but did you ever think that maybe I don't want to see you ?"

- "Honestly no. You should learn to know me"

- "I don't think there is something interesting on you"

- "Okay, so I see Jenny talk to you about me"

- "Yeah. And you don't deserve her"

- "I don't pretend to deserve her and honestly I don't want to be with her or any other girl. I just want sex. And Jenny can't blame me for sleeping with other girl because she knew how I am before to sleep with me."

- "The matter is that Jenny has feelings for you. And you don't even respect that."

- "I didn't think she feels like this. I thought it was just sex between us. That's why I came to see her yesterday."

- "Now that you know about it, leave her alone"

- "I will."

- "Okay."

Charlie begins to walk away when she hears Joey saying _"It was nice to see you again Charlie, especially on your sports gear !"_ Charlie stops without looking at her before to walk away.

_**

* * *

**_

So what do you think ?

_**Please Review ! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello to all Charlie / Joey lovers! I hope you're well. Thank you for reviews and additions to favorites, I am really pleased to see that you enjoy this story. In any case, here's chapter three. Let me know what you think!  
**_

_**xxx isly**_

**CHAPTER 3**

_Flashback_

_Charlie begins to walk away when she hears Joey saying "_It was nice to see you again Charlie, especially on your sports gear !"_ Charlie stops without looking at her before to walk away._

_End of flashback_

* * *

When she arrives at the station, Charlie can't help but go to see Watson.

- "I don't understand how your sister may have fallen for this girl !"

- "Don't ask me, I don't know and I don't want to know."

- "Anytime I saw her, she irritates me !"

- "She has the same effect on me. Jenny doesn't see that she deserves better and that this bitch is just taking good time in bed with any girl she saw."

- "Yeah I told about that with your sister."

- "Did you see how she was looking at you on the nightclub ?"

- "Yeah, but believe she has no chance with me ! One because I'm straight, and two because she is just...her !"

* * *

Later Joey comes into a bar and stops when she saw Charlie sat at the counter. A smile appears on her face and she begins to step up and sits next to Charlie.

- "A coffee please."

Charlie turns her head realising she knows this voice. Joey looks at her with a smile. Charlie sighed heavily and asked :

- "What do you want ?"

- "Right now nothing more than my coffee. But if you want to do something else, there is no problem."

- "You're pathetic."

- "That's how you see me ?"

- "Yeah."

- "You know Charlie, I was serious when I told you that you should get to know me. You might be surprised."

- "I don't think."

- "I think we're on the wrong parties."

- "You're the one to act for it."

- "Yeah and I think I made a mistake."

Without waiting for an answer Joey takes her coffee and leaves the bar. Charlie stands here without understanding what just happens. "_Was that her way to say she is sorry ? No...no of course no. Someone like her can't makes excuses."_

* * *

Next day, Joey was lying on her bed when she receives a message from Stéphanie, a girl she uses to sleep with.

_Hey beauty...There is a party tonight on the beach. Do you want to come with me ?_

_xoxox Steph_

_Yeah it will be great. I come to pick up you at nine._

_xxx Jo_

* * *

The afternoon, Ruby comes to the station and enters in Charlie's office.

- "Hey Rubes ! What are you doing here ?"

- "Nothing, I just wanted to see my sister."

- "Okay don't tell me lies, I know you, what do you want ?"

- "Can I go to a party tonight with friends ?"

- "Oh Rubes you know I don't like when you go out while I work."

- "C'mon, I won't be alone don't worry. Please, please, please ?"

- "Okay but you call me if there is a problem"

- "I promise. Thanks Charlie !"

_**

* * *

**_

Please R & R =)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey ! Thanks for the reviews !**_

_**Here is the chapter 4, I hope you'll like it ! But don't get used to update so often... =)**_

**CHAPTER 4**

Joey knocks on Stephanie's door waiting for an answer.

- "Hey Jo"

- "Hey. Whao you're beautiful tonight"

- "Really ?"

Joey comes in and closes the door behind her. She leans closer and puts her hands on Stephanie back while she feels Stephanie putting her hands on her neck.

- "Yeah and maybe we could just stay here and do what we have to do"

Joey kisses her savagely and lets her hands find her way between her legs.

- "Joey...I told friends that we were coming"

- "I don't mind...please"

Stephanie moans while Joey continues her attack. "Humm...Joey...You're so good...oh I need you now..."

* * *

After playing several parties, Joey and Stephanie finally comes to the beach. There is a lot of people but they finally find their friends.

- "Hey you two ! We were waiting for you"

- "Yeah sorry"

- "It's okay Steph, we know why...!"

Joey comes back with two glasses, one for herself and one which she handed to Stephanie. They sat on the beach. Everyone was already drunk and talk about stupid things. Stephanie enjoys her friends company but Joey stays silent. She was wondering why for the first time she didn't really enjoy fucking Stephanie. The matter was not Stephanie because she is gorgeous and funny but she doesn't know why it wasn't like it uses to be.

- "Look Steph, I'm going for a walk."

- "Oh...hum...okay. Are you fine ?"

- "Yeah yeah... don't worry, I just want to walk."

- "Okay"

* * *

- "C'mon Ruby, he is looking at you since the beginning of the evening !"

- "And what do you want me to do ? I don't even know him"

- "So go and talk to him"

- "Nicole..."

- "Wait, he is coming !"

Ruby turns her head and sees the boy coming to her with a smile.

- "Hey"

- "Hey"

- "I'm Josh and you are ?"

- "Ruby"

- "Well i'm glad to meet you Ruby. I noticed how gorgeous you are"

- "Yeah hum... thanks"

- "You're welcome. Do you want to go for a walk ? There is to much noises here to get to know each other."

- "Oh hum yeah of course."

* * *

Both move away and walk quietly along the water. They talk until Ruby asked to return to see the others.

- "Why, you are not comfortable with me ?"

Ruby looks at him and begins to be frightened.

- "No, it's not that. It's just that my friend will be worried."

- "C'mon Ruby, don't worry, your friend is probably having fun."

Josh approahes Ruby and begins to kiss her.

- "Please stop it."

- "You make me laugh. I won't stop because I really want you"

Josh takes Ruby behind a rock and throws her on the floor while she yells.

* * *

Joey is on her way along the water wondering about everything in her life, when she hears someone yelling near her. She begins to run to where she thinks the cries come. When she arrives, she sees a boy beginning to undress a girl who obviously doesn't want it.

She pushes the guy to release the girl who still screaming and crying. Josh and Joey start to fight. She gets a punch right on her face, she feels the blood flows but don't give up and continued to hit him.

* * *

- "Charlie, we get a call. There is fight on the beach. We must go there."

- "Damn, Ruby is at a party on the beach."

* * *

When they arrive, Charlie, Watson and two others police officers see a group of person trying to calm things without success.

- "Charlie !"

- "Rubes ! What happened ?"

- "This guy, he tried to..."

- "Oh damn, c'mon Rubes i'm here. Stop crying."

- "Charlie if this girl wasn't here..."

- "Shhh. Calm down Rubes..."

The police officers manage to stop the fight and lead the guy to the police car.

Charlie hugs Ruby trying to calm her when she sees who her sister was talking about. She sees Joey looking at her with a worried look and her lips full of blood. For the first time, Charlie manages to read on Joey's eyes and what she sees is so different that what she thought. They stay looking at each other for what seems to be an eternity before Joey finally decides to leave.

_**

* * *

**_

So, what do you think ? Please, review ! =)

_**shopgirl1979 : You were right !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey hey !**_

_**Hope you're all fine ! Thanks to the reviewers and to all the silent readers ! I know you're a lot ! And I didn't think it will be the case, so THANK YOU !**_

_**Here is the chapter 5, please R&R !**_

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day, Charlie is at the station when she hears her phone. It's a message from Jenny.

"_Building facing the park, floor 2, apartment 21"_

Charlie answers back _"Thanks"._

* * *

Charlie knocks on the door and waits for an answers. A man finally opens it.

- "Hu... hey. I'm looking for Joey"

- "Oh, come in, she is here"

- "Thanks"

- "I'm Aden, Joey's best friend"

- "Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie"

- "Hu... Joey is taking a shower but she had probably finished"

* * *

Joey goes out of the bathroom and sees Charlie in her uniform. She looks at her surprised to see her.

- "Hey Joey"

- "Hu...hey"

- "Jenny told me you were living here"

- "Oh...okay"

- "So ladies, I let you two, I have things to do so I go back working in my room"

Charlie stays in the kitchen without really knowing what to say. She looks at Joey watching her awkwardly and expecting her to say something.

- "Look Joey, hu... I wanted to say...thank you for my sister"

- "Is she okay ?"

- "...yeah she is fine, a little shocked but...thanks of you she is okay."

- "Good."

They look at each other for a while. Charlie tries to find again the things she has seen in Joey's eyes last night but doesn't manage to see anything. She finally breaks the silent.

- "Joey, I was wondering if maybe you would accept to come at mine tonight to dinner and allow Ruby to thank you"

- "She doesn't have to. You already thanked. And tonight I can't."

- "Oh...okay. Another time maybe"

- "Yeah maybe."

Not knowing what else to say, Charlie feels that it's the moment to leave.

- "Right... I have to go back at work"

Charlie leans to the door and opens it. She turns and looks Joey's eyes. Joey avoids to look in her eyes and just say "Bye Charlie".

- "Bye Joey."

When she closes the door, Joey hears Aden saying :

- "What are you doing with her ?"

- "What are you talking about ?"

- "Please Joey, you know what I mean. Why are you always acting as a bitch when you're not one ?"

- "Stop saying stupid things Aden."

- "This girl, she proposed you to dinner and you refuse. That's stupid"

- "I just don't want to dinner with her. She doesn't like me and it was just because I helped her sister"

- "Stop being like this and just be who you are Joey. Maybe she will like you."

- "I have to go"

- "I never seen you so uncomfortable and looking at someone the way you do with her since..."

- "SINCE WHAT ADEN ?"

- "Since Lena"

- "I don't want to talk about it okay ? Now I have to go."

_**

* * *

**_

Don't forget to review ! =)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long update...=)**_

_**I was really busy but I hope I could update more often now !**_

_**Isly**_

**CHAPTER 6**

One week later...

Charlie and Ruby are walking on the beach talking about everything and nothing when Ruby says :

- "Is she the girl who saved me on the beach ?"

Charlie looks at the person who Ruby is talking about and feels her heart beating faster at the sight of Joey sitting on the sand, her hair in the wind. _Why is this woman makes me feel so uncomfortable like this ?_ Not knowing if she wants to avoid her or approach her, Charlie replied :

- "Hu... I don't know, maybe"

- "C'mon Charlie, it's her"

- "Yeah, maybe you're right"

As they approach her, Charlie unconsciously slowed down. The last time they saw each other, Charlie had been surprised by the coldness of Joey with her. It was like if she was someone else. She was not the bitch she knew, neither sensible person she thought she had seen when she helped Ruby.

- "Hey !"

Joey turns around and sees Ruby coming toward her, followed by Charlie. Ruby sits next to her.

- "I'm Ruby, by the way we didn't get the chance to introduce. And she is Charlie, my sister"

- "Yeah I know. I'm Joey"

Joey looks at Charlie who returns the look.

- "Wait, you know each other ?"

- "Hu... we already met" says Charlie feeling uncomfortable.

Charlie is glad to hear her phone ringing.

- "Hu...sorry I have to answer"

She walks away and answer the call.

- "Charlie Buckton"

- "Charlie, this is Angelo"

- "Hey Angelo. How are you ?"

- "Fine thanks. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight with me ?"

- "Oh, hu... yeah thanks"

- "Great. I come to pick up at nine"

- "Okay, Bye"

The entire time she was talking with Angelo, Charlie can't help but look at Ruby and Joey obviously having fun. They laugh as if they knew each other for a while. Joey looks at her when she approaches them.

- "Hey Charlie, who was that ?"

- "Hu... it was Angelo"

Charlie glances at Joey who still looking at her.

- "Great. So I let you two, I have to go Xavier will be waiting for me ! Bye ! Oh and Joey, thanks."

As they stay alone, Charlie decides to sit next to Joey. Joey suddenly remains silent and looks at the sea.

- "So what were you talking about with Ruby ?"

- "I don't, everything. She seems to be a great sister."

- "Yeah she really is."

They stay silent for what seems to be an eternity, both not knowing what to do or what to say, but especially wondering _Why does she makes me feel like this ?_

- "I don't understand you"

Joey turns and looks at her.

- "What do you mean ?"

- "The first time I met you, I thought you were a bitch because of the way you acted toward everyone but now...since you helped Ruby...I can't say what or who you are."

- "Look Charlie, I'm sorry for the things I've said to you."

- "Joey, who are you ?"

- "Wow, it's a difficult question !"

- "Seriously, one day you are a bitch, the next you seems nice and after you are cold..."

- "I guess you're talking about the day you came at mine"

- "Yeah...honestly I was just trying to get to know you like you asked me before and I didn't understand why you were like this."

- "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I thought it was just because I helped Ruby."

- "It's as if you are protecting yourself from everyone."

Joey avoids Charlie's look and watches the sea. She thinks about what Aden said to her. _Maybe he is right, but I can't help it._

Seeing her comment makes Joey uncomfortable, Charlie adds :

- "Maybe this time you'll accept to dinner at home ?"

- "Yeah. I will."

- "Great. So tomorrow night ?"

- "Okay, but tell me where you live"

- "Give me your phone number and I will text you"

_**

* * *

**_

Feel free to leave comments !


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone !**_

_**Hope you're all fine !**_

_**Well, I haven't any reviews for the two last chapters so I don't really know what you think... I hope you will like this !**_

**CHAPTER 7**

- "Wow Charlie ! You're beautiful ! Is it for Angelo ?"

- "Yeah, he should be here in a few minutes"

- "I didn't think he was your type"

- "With all the bad experiences I had, I don't even know what my type is, Rubes."

- "He seems to be a good guy"

- "Yeah"

- "Oh Charlie, you don't seem really enthusiastic !"

They are interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

- "Hi Charlie"

- "Hi Angelo"

- "Hu... you look beautiful"

- "Thanks, you too"

- "Well, hum... can we go ? I booked a table."

- "Oh yeah, yeah of course"

* * *

They spend a pleasant evening, talking about anything. Angelo tries to be charming and to please Charlie. Since he knows her, Angelo always find Charlie attractive and want to get to know her on other way. For the first time he dared to show her that he wanted more than a friendship.

Before tonight, Charlie never thought about him in this way. He was just a friend, nothing more. But tonight, she finds him really interesting.

Angelo decides to take her home.

- "Thanks for the evening Angelo. I spend a real good time."

- "It was a pleasure Charlie. Thanks for coming."

With that, he leans closer and slowly kisses her.

- "Goodnight Charlie"

- "Goodnight"

Charlie opens the door and come in. she finds Ruby waiting for her on the couch.

- "So, how was it ?"

- "Good"

- "Just good ? C'mon Charlie tell me !"

- "Okay it was really good. And... he kissed me"

- "Seriously ? Oh Charlie that's great !" so are you together ?"

- "Hey Rubes please don't rush things okay ?"

- "Okay, but there will be another date ?"

- "Maybe"

* * *

The next day, Aden comes home and finds Joey on the couch.

- "Hey Jo"

- "Hey Aden. I thought you were working today"

- "Yeah, I had to work but they call me to tell me to don't go. They have less and less work.

- "That's suck"

- "Yeah, I think they will dismiss some of us. Anyway, what about you ? How are you ?"

- "I'm fine."

- "Are you sure ? You seem worried"

- "Yeah..."

- "Is it about this girl ?"

Joey stays silent, what means he is right.

- "What are your feelings for her ?"

- "I don't know and I don't even know if I feel something for her. But since I know her, everything is just...strange"

- "What do you mean ?"

- "I don't know Aden, I just wonder"

- "Joey, you know what I think ?"

- "What ?"

- "I think you just don't want to feel anything but the matter is that you like this girl"

- "No !"

- "C'mon Joey, I know you, and the way you look at her say everything. I also know why you don't do relation, but maybe you should let the past where it is."

- "I can't"

- "Of course you can Jo. I know how you miss her but you have to let this story behind."

Joey puts her head on her hands not knowing what to think.

- "I'm confused"

- "Yeah, I saw that."

- "She asks me to go at hers to dinner tonight"

- "Will you go ?"

- "I don't know. I told her that I was coming but right now I don't know"

- "Do you want to go ?"

- "Yeah but... i'm afraid"

- "Jo, afraid of what ?"

- "Everytime she is around, she breaks the wall I build around me. I feel so vulnerable and I don't want to feel like this again."

- "Give it a try Jo"

_**

* * *

**_

So what do you think ? Please review ! It makes me want to continue !

_**Isly xoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**xtr - I know you are curious but I will keep the mystery as long as possible ! Sorry...!**_

_**Neff – I'm glad you like it. Thank you very much and I will try to update more often...=)**_

_**shopgirl1979 – thanks for the review, but you will have to wait a little to know more about Joey's past !**_

**CHAPTER 8**

_At the station..._

- "Charlie, there is someone asking for you"

- "I'm coming, thanks Watson"

Charlie gets up and go out of her office to see who ask for her.

She is surprised to see that it's Angelo.

- "Angelo ? What are you doing here ?"

- "Hey Charlie, how are you ?"

- "Fine thanks, but Angelo I'm working, do you mind if we talk at my break ?"

- "Oh hu...i I guess it's good yeah"

- "Okay, so I give you a call"

- "So I will be waiting for it. See you later."

As he leaves a little disapointed, Watson walks to her.

- "What does he wanted ?"

- "Hu...nothing important"

Charlie goes back to her desk followed by Watson.

- "I guess he just wanted to talk about yesterday"

- "What happened yesterday ?"

- "We were on a date together"

- "Oh. And something happened so ?"

- "Yeah... we kissed. And it felt right but right now I don't know."

- "Why ? He is good looking and charming"

- "I don't know. Maybe I don't really want a relation"

- "So you're avoiding him ?"

- "No, that's not that. But I don't want to have this conversation here"

* * *

- "I'm sorry for before, I didn't mean to bother you at the station."

- "No, it's okay Angelo."

- "I just wanted to know what are you feeling"

- "Yeah...hu look Angelo, yesterday was really great with you..."

- "I guess there is a but"

- "It's just that I don't know if I really want to be involve in a relation"

- "Why Charlie ? Look, I like you a lot and I can't help but think about you all the time and sometimes about what we could be together"

- "Angelo..."

- "After we kissed I thought that maybe you were feeling the same way about me. Charlie there was something in that kiss, you can't deny it."

Charlie looks at him who is having a beseeching look. _It's true that the kiss was good but do I really like him, or is it just a feeling I have because I feel alone ? It is a long time since my last relation and even if I like my freedom I know I can't stay like this forever. Maybe...maybe I should give it a try...but..._

- "Charlie I love you"

_Oh my god, now this words. I didn't need to hear them._

- "Please Charlie, give me a chance"

_And now supplication..._

- "Angelo, hum... I can't promess anything but...okay. I guess I can try."

- "So can I call you my girlfriend ?"

- "I guess yes"

- "Great. And can I kiss my girlfriend ?"

- "Yes"

Angelo leans closer and gently kiss her, not wanting to rush things. Charlie feels he is smiling, and and can't help but wonder if she had make the right decision.

- "I will do anything to make it right Charlie."

* * *

Joey hears her phone ringing. She looks at the screen and opens the message.

_Hey Joey, do you want me to come and pick you up tonight ?_

_Charlie xxx_

Oh my god, she didn't forget about it...

_Hey, well okay if you don't mind._

_xxx_

_Of course I don't. I will be there at 7. _

_xxx_

* * *

At 6.50 pm, someone knocks on her door. Joey opens it and saw what can be called a marvel. Charlie was wearing a white dress with a little black vest, her hair was loose and falling beautifully on her shoulders.

- "Hey Joey"

- "Hu... hi Charlie. Hu... you are beautiful"

_Why did you say that ? Are you stupid ?_

Charlie is pleased by her comment, more than when Angelo told her the same thing.

- "Thanks, you look good too."

- "Well, not as you do but thanks"

They smiled at each other, both staring at the other.

- "Hu, well can we go ?"

- "Oh yeah of course"

Joey closes the door behind her and follows Charlie on her car. _What an idea I had to accept her invitation ?_

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks for reading ! tell me what you think ! =)

**_xxx_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi friends !**_

_**So here is chapter 9, I hope you enjoy !**_

**CHAPTER 9**

_Previously..._

_Joey closes the door behind her and follows Charlie on her car. _What an idea I had to accept her invitation ?

_

* * *

_

Now...

As they sit on the car, an awkward silence falls between them. Charlie starts the car when Joey asks her if Ruby will be there.

- "Yes, she was pleased when I told her your were coming."

She watches her smiling. Joey is glad to know that she won't spend the evening alone with Charlie.

- "She seems to really like you. She is thankful about what you did for her"

- "I didn't do anything. I was just here when everyone else could be."

- "Yeah but it was you"

Charlie smiles at her before to watch the road again.

As they arrive, Charlie opens the door and tells Joey to come in. Ruby was waiting for them.

- "Hey Jo !"

- "Hi Ruby. How are you ?"

- "I'm fine thanks ! Happy to see you !"

* * *

When they finish to eat, Ruby says :

- "Well, I'm sorry but I let you, I'm going to bed."

- "Already ?"

- "Yeah Charlz, I'm tired."

- "Okay"

- "Thanks for coming Jo, we should do it again"

- "Yeah, we should"

- "Bye"

- "Bye"

To break the silence, Charlie asks Joey to sit on the couch.

- "Oh hu... maybe I should go too"

- "Why ? Don't feel that you have to because of Ruby"

- "I don't want to bother you."

- "There is no way you do. You can stay, unless you want to leave"

_I don't know if I want to stay or not. In a way I want to but I tell myself that I shouldn't._

- "Oh hu... no of course I don't want to leave"

Joey sits on the couch and waits for Charlie to coming. She comes with two glasses of whine and hands one to Joey. She sits besides her, letting their arms touched.

Joey feels her heart beating faster at the sensation, unable to move away. Charlie pretends not to notice but she feels it too.

- "So Joey, I don't really know anything about you"

- "And what do you want to know ?"

- "What do you do during the day ? Do you work ?"

- "Yeah, I work on the docks"

- "Oh, so you love boats"

- "Yeah, I love to be in the sea, and hear nothing else than the silence"

Charlie looks at her, thinking she had never seen her smiling like that. She notices how her face lights up when she talks about boat.

- "That's great to have a passion like you have. And, do you have any brother or sister ?"

Joey's smile suddenly falls. Charlie notices it.

- "Did I say something wrong ?"

- "No no...it's okay. Yeah I have a sister."

- "That's great"

- "Yeah...and what about you ? What do you do after your day at the station ?"

- "Oh, well it's depend. I have to look after my little sister, I go out with Watson, Leah and others friends"

- "Do you see Jenny ?"

- "Yeah sometimes. Do you ?"

- "You asked me to stop seing her Charlie !"

- "Yeah... true but you know that's not what I meant."

- "I know. But I just don't want to hurt her. The conversation we had this day lets me pensive."

- "You're not the same girl that I saw this day and who fantasized about my sports gear"

- "Oh yeah... I'm sorry about that...I didn't mean to be such a bitch. It doesn't mean that I don't think you were hot, but I shouldnt have said that"

Charlie giggles,

- "It's okay, forget about it"

Joey nods, smiling and looking quietly at Charlie.

- "Well...hu I think I will go"

- "Oh, hu...well okay"

- "Yeah, thanks for the evening, it was great"

- "You're welcome"

They smile at each other until Charlie realizes Joey didn't come with her own car.

- "Oh hu... I will take you home"

- "No thanks it's okay, I will call a cab"

- "No, I don't mind, I will take you home"

- "Then okay, thanks"

* * *

When they arrive in front of Joey's block of flats, Charlie stops the car and turns to Joey. She smiles at her before Joey finally speaks.

- "Well, thanks Charlie"

- "You're welcome"

Joey opens the door and go out of the car when charlie catches her wrist. Joey is surprised and looks in her eyes.

- "When will we meet again ?"

- "Oh I don't know, I will call you"

- "Okay"

- "Bye Charlie"

- "Bye"

Joey walks to the building while Charlie stills looking at her, a bit disappointed to see the eveing already ended.

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for reading ! And don't hesitate to tell me what you think will happens !

_**Isly xxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey everyone !**_

_**I hope you noticed how fast I update for you !**_

_**I take more and more pleasure to write this story and always try to find a good way to say what I have in mind hoping you'll like it ! =)**_

_**So here is the chapter 10, I hope you won't be disapointed !**_

_**Please, R&R !**_

**CHAPTER 10**

The next day, Charlie and Ruby are taking their breakfast.

- "So, how was the evening with Joey after I gone ?"

- "Oh, hu... it was good"

- "She is really cool and funny."

- "Yeah she is."

- "I didn't ask you before, but how did you know her ?"

- "Uh...Watson's sister knows her."

- "She is one of Watson's friend so."

- "Well, uh not exactly"

- "What do you mean ?"

- "Jenny and Joey were closer than just friends..."

- "Oh my god ! Is Joey gay ?"

- "Yeah, and she uses to sleep around. So Watson didn't like to see her with her sister."

- "Wow, I didn't think she was like this !"

- "Yeah, at first I thought she was a bitch, but now...I don't know."

- "You don't know about what Charlie ?"

- "There is something about her I don't understand. Now I can hardly believe she is the same that I first met."

- "Maybe she is changing"

- "Maybe"

- "Anyway, how are things with Angelo ?"

- "They are good. We'll go out tonight"

- "I'm glad to see you with someone again. It was a long time !"

- "Yeah I know. And I hope this time it will last and maybe turns on something good."

* * *

- "Morning Jo"

- "Yeah morning Ad"

- "Wow, I thought that after your evening with Charlie you will be in good spirits."

Joey turns and makes her coffee without answering.

- "Okaaaay. So I guess something happened."

- "Nothing happened."

- "Then that's the matter, you are disappointed"

- "Aden, there is no matter so don't try to make one okay ?"

- "Well, okay I let you with your bad mood."

Once she is alone, Joey sits in front of her coffee. _I'm not disappointed. I don't think I am. I'm just angry with myself. But everytime I saw her, it's the same thing I feel._

The evening, Joey is going at Charlie's house, not really knowing why. She feels the need to see her.

When she arrives, all she can see is Charlie kissing a man. She just can't describe the feeling. Angry but mostly sadness, this feeling that she no longer wanted to feel. That's when she realizes one thing : _Aden is right. I really like her._

_

* * *

_

One week later...

At midday, Charlie leaves the station to buy something to eat. Leah is preparing her a sandwich when Charlie hears someone calling her.

- "Hey Charlie !"

- "Oh hi Jenny ! How are you ?"

- "I'm fine ! And what about you ? It's been a while !"

- "Yeah, that's true. But I'm fine."

- "Do you have time for lunch or have you to go straight to the station ?"

- "No I have time, do you ?"

- "Yeah, of course"

They sit at a table and begin to eat.

- "So Jenny, how are things ?"

- "Really fine !"

- "Oh tell me why so !"

- "I met someone"

- "Really ? That's great !"

- "Yeah, after Joey I really needed someone like her"

- "Joey asked me news about you"

- "Do you saw her ?"

- "Yeah she came at mine to dinner. Ruby wanted to thank her"

- "Oh yeah Wat told me about what happened to Ruby. Is she okay ?"

- "Yeah. Thanks of Joey."

- "You know Charlie, even if Joey only shows her bad side, I know there is something good in her. And that's why the way she acted with me hurt me."

- "Yeah I know."

- "I never met someone like her. Sometimes, she is so gentle that it's incomprehensible."

- "Do you know her family ?"

- "No, I never talk about this with her, and honestly, when we were together we were busy"

- "Okay, I understood !"

- "The one I know is her best friend Aden."

- "I met him too. He seems nice"

- "Yeah I think too. But I always wondered how they could be friends ? Seriously they are the opposite !"

They are interrupted by Charlie's phone ringing.

- "Charlie Buckton"

- "Charlie, there is a fight on the docks."

- "I'm coming."

- "I'm sorry Jenny, I have to go"

- "Oh that's okay. We will see us later"

- "Yeah okay, bye"

- "Bye Charlie"

* * *

When she arrives on the docks, Charlie can only see a crowd fights. With others officers, they engage in the crowd to separate people. Charlie suddenly spots Joey fighting with a man.

* * *

Joey gives the guy a punch on the face before to receive one. She feels her lips is bleeding but don't stop to fight. She is going to hit him when she feels someone pulling her from behind.

- "Joey !"

Joey is surprised to see her. She was the last person she expected. The others officers manage slowly to calm things. Charlie stays between Joey and the guy she was fignting with.

- "What the hell is happening here ?"

- "Sergeant, I think you should ask her"

Charlie turns and looks at Joey without understanding. Joey still looking at the guy clearly wanted to hit him.

- "Joey ? What happened ?"

- "Nothing"

- "How can you say nothing ! You fuck my girlfriend and that's nothing ?"

Saying that, he try to hit her again, before to be retained by Watson.

- "You come with us at the station !"

Watson and other officers leaves and the crowd begins to disperse. Charlie looks at Joey a little shocked.

- "Are you okay ?"

- "Yeah"

- "Is that true ?"

- "I don't think that's important"

Joey turns to go back working on the boat. Charlie follows her.

- "Actually that's important. Especially if this guy wants to make a complaint."

- "I don't mind"

- "Joey ! How can you say that ?"

- "Look Charlie, the fight is over so I think you can leave."

Charlie looks at her, surprised by her coldness.

- "Why didn't you call me since last week ?"

- "Look Charlie, we are to different to be friends so leave it."

- "Why are you saying that ?"

- "Because that's true. I'm not as good as you and Ruby can think. So stay in your world and let me in mine."

- "And what's yours Joey ? Sleep around, sleep with girl engaged ? I know you're not like that !"

- "You're wrong Charlie."

Joey walks away of the boat and Charlie stays silent and confused about what just happened.

_**

* * *

**_

Please, reviews makes me smile...;)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this story !**_

_**I like to read what you think !**_

_**Chaz – your review really made me laugh ! I know what you mean and that's why I try not to put a lot of scene between Charlie and him ! Anyway, glad you like it ! **_

_**Xtr – I love your analysis ! It's always what I want to show ! **_

_**Ally – I'm really glad to see you like it ! **_

**CHAPTER 11**

_Previously..._

Joey walks away of the boat and Charlie stays silent and confused about what just happened.

_

* * *

_

Now...

Charlie finally comes back at the station. When she arrives, she finds Watson and the guy who was fighting with Joey. She goes straight to her office without having the strengh to ask about what happened. She stills to much confused about Joey's reaction. Anytime she saw her, she never knows how Joey will be. _What happened since the dinner ? Everything was good..._

Watson suddenly enters the office.

- "What do you want Watson ?"

- "Charlie, the guy made a complain against Joey."

- "About what ?"

- "Assault"

- "According what we saw he wasn't innocent."

- "This bitch probably deserved it"

- "Watson can you please have a professional language ?"

- "Yeah sorry. Anyway, we need her statement. I think it's better if you go because if it's me, I don't know what would be my reaction."

Charlie glares at her, not wanting to go either after the conversation they had.

- "Seriously Charlie. I might not be professional."

- "Okay, I will go tomorrow."

* * *

Joey is working on the boat when Charlie arrives. Charlie looks at her since the car without knowing how Joey will react. She finally go out of her car and approaches the boat. Joey sees her coming.

- "What do you want ?"

- "I need you to come at the station"

- "Why ?"

- "Because a complain was make against you"

- "Oh, great."

- "Please Joey, can you come now ?"

- "I"m coming"

Joey downs the boat and follows Charlie to her car.

When they arrive at the station, Joey follows Charlie to the interrogation room.

As they sit face to face, Joey stays silent.

- "So are you going to tell me what happened ?"

- "Nothing special happened. It was just a fight"

- "Without any reason"

- "Yeah"

- "C'mon Joey please dont make it worse !"

Joey stays silent, avoiding all eyes contact with Charlie.

- "Okay. Great. And what about what he said ?"

- "He can say everything he wants"

- "Was that true ?"

- "Yeah"

Charlie is disappointed by her behavior. She was hoping it wasn't true. She has the impression to face the same Joey she first knew.

- "He made a complain for assault. Was it you or him ?"

- "Charlie, I fucked his girlfriend ! Who do you think begins ?"

Charlie watches her.

- "Why did you do this ?"

As Joey stays silent, Charlie completes her question.

- "Why Joey ? I thought that you were changing."

Joey remains once again quiet. _I know why I did this. Because I saw you with this guy when I just wanted to be in your arms. Because since I know you, you're the one I can think about. Because I don't want to feel hurt._

- "I can't change Charlie"

- "Of course you can. Just let me be here for you and stop pushing me away."

- "You don't understand."

- "You're right I don't understand, so talk to me. Joey, what made you be like this ?"

As she saw that Joey is not ready to explain, Charlie decides to help her.

- "Look Joey, we're going out of the station and you will talk to me okay ?"

Joey looks at her for the first time since they arrived and just nods.

_**

* * *

**_

So what you think ?

_**Yeah I know, it's too bad to stop like this...=)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey hey !**_

_**Thanks for the reviews =)**_

_**I hope you will like chapter 12 where Joey's past is revealed...**_

**CHAPTER 12**

**Previously...**

_- "You're right I don't understand, so talk to me. Joey, what made you be like this ?"_

_As she saw that Joey is not ready to explain, Charlie decides to help her._

_- "Look Joey, we're going out of the station and you will talk to me okay ?"_

_Joey looks at her for the first time since they arrived and just nods._

**

* * *

**

Now...

Joey follows Charlie out of the station without saying a word. They walk on silent until to came at the beach where they sit in front of the sea.

Charlie looks at Joey waiting for her to speak, not wanting to push her. Joey still watching the horizon, not knowing where else to look to avoid Charlie's eyes. But she knows she has to say something.

- "Everything is so strange"

- "What is strange Joey ?"

- "Everything. Since I know you...everything."

Joey finally turns to meet Charlie's look.

- "Charlie, I'm sorry, I know I'm always apologizing to you but seriously I don't know why..."

- "Joey, I'm sure you know why so just tell me okay ?"

Charlie puts her hand on Joey's back and gently strokes it. Joey then feels even lower face to her.

- "One day, you asked me about my family"

She paused and looks back at the sea. Charlie waits to her to continue.

- "I told you about a sister...her name was Lena."

- "Joey I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

- "I know Charlie. I know."

Charlie looks at her. She had never seen her like this. She seems so fragile right now and all she wants to do is hold her in her arms.

- "She died 3 years ago...We were really close...She was everything for me...She was younger than me by 2 years so...I always felt the need to protect her...But obviously I was unable to do it."

- "Joey...I'm sure you did everything you could"

- "No, I didn't...By this time, I had a girlfriend and everything was okay between us...until the day her family meets mine...and her brother meets my sister... He was charming and everything so...she fell for him. During some 4 months, they were together all the time. They began making future plans for them...Lena was just too much deeply in love."

Joey pauses. Charlie stills looking at her not knowing what is coming but already feeling sorry for Joey. Her hand stills stroking Joey's back.

- "One day, I receive a call from an hospital. She had a malaise. When I arrive, he wasn't here. He came only 3 hours later to know where she was."

Joey's voice shows some angrier and hates towards him.

- "When we discovered she had a serious cancer, he just disappeared. Lena was always asking where he was and... I didn't know how to tell her...After a while on the hospital, she finally went out of it with a medical treatment. She could heal...but one day, we went out to dinner together and... and we just saw him with an other one... I can't forget the look on her face. Later, we learned this girl was his wife since 5 years. Lena was destroyed. Everything this guy told her was lie. He was a lie. My girlfriend and I stopped seeing each other because of him and I stayed with my sister... but she was in such depression than she stopped taking her treatment. I didn't know what to do to help her."

Knowing the end, Charlie wraps her arms around Joey's waist and squeezes her against her own body. Joey puts her head on her shoulder, feeling free to have said her everything.

- "It's okay Joey. It's okay."

- "She died 2 weeks later."

They stay in a comfortable silence for what seems to be an eternity until Joey finally move her head away of Charlie's shoulder to look in her eyes.

- "I'm sorry for always pushing you away Charlie when you just try to be nice with me but I don't want to get hurt. Until I met you, Aden was the one I trusted. But with you I can't help it and it scares me."

Charlie takes her hand and looks at her straight in the eyes.

- "You don't have any reason to be scared. Joey, since I know you I can't stop thinking about..."

Charlie's phone rings. As she doesn't move to take it, Joey finally says :

- "You should take it. It might be your boyfriend."

Joey feels her throat is tight referring to Charlie's boyfriend. Charlie finally looks at her phone and sees "Angelo" appear. But she doesn't want to answer.

- "I don't mind who it is Joey. Right now I'm with you."

With that, Charlie takes her in her arms and gently kisses her forehead.

- "I don't know why but I really like you Joey. And I won't let you go."

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for reading to everyone !

_**Tell me what you think ! =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Xtr : what a good sign ! Hope you like it !**_

_**Chazny : thanks for the review and I have to say good try ! It's a little later than expected but here is the following chapter ! I hope you'll enjoy !**_

**CHAPTER 13**

After leaving Joey at hers, Charlie comes back at the station, confused about what Joey just told her. When she arrives, Watson follows her in her office.

- "So Charlie, what did she say to you about the complaint ?

- "We don't talk about it"

- "So about what did you talk ?"

Charlie sats at her desk and stays confused. She puts her head on her hands and stays silent.

- "Charlie ? Are you okay ?"

- "Hu...yeah, yeah of course. I'm just tired but that's all."

- "Okay, maybe you should go back home. You don't seem very well."

- "Yeah, you're right I will go home"

Watson watches at Charlie as she get up and prepare her things, wondering if Charlie's state has something to do with Joey after have seen both of them leave the station earlier.

- "Well, bye Watson. I see you tomorrow"

- "Yeah, see you."

* * *

At home, Joey stays in the couch. _Why did I tell her everything ? What must she think about me now ?_ She is interrupted by Aden opening the door.

- "Hey Jo"

- "Hey"

- "How boring day ! I just wanted to come here and lie in my bed to forget everything about this stupid job ! Anyway, what about your day ?"

As she remains silent, Aden get worried.

- "Hey Jo, what happened ?"

- "Charlie came at the docks this afternoon."

- "Oh, okay. And what did she wanted ?"

- "Talk to me about the boyfriend of Stephanie. He made a complaint."

- "Oh damn !"

- "That's not the matter, I don't mind about it"

- "So what's the matter Joey ? I don't understand"

- "I told her"

- "What did you tell her ?"

- "..."

- "About Lena"

- "...yeah. I shouldn't have"

- "That's not a matter Jo. I think you did the right thing and you shouldn't regret it. You need to let the past behind, and maybe this girl is a way to do it."

- "Aden, you're wrong about her. She already has a boyfriend so stop talking about her like if I had a chance with her. I just shouldn't have show me as weak and that's all."

- "Well Jo, if that's what you think, I can't change your mind. But you're just killing yourself."

Aden gets up of the couch and walk to his room. Joey stays here not knowing what to think. She finally gets up and goes out of the flat.

* * *

Angelo comes to see Charlie for the dinner. They end on the couch with wine glasses. Charlie doesn't show herself really happy, but it doesn't stop Angelo. Tonight, he just wants to be with his girlfriend and spend the night with her. He slowly begins to kiss her lips, before to kiss her jaw and let his hands touching her. Charlie pulls him away.

- "Angelo, please not tonight"

- "Why Charlie ? I feel like if you didn't want me"

- "Angelo, I'm tired okay ? "

- "No that's not okay ! You never let me become more intimate with you ! I don't even know if you really want to be with me Charlie !"

- "Of course I want ! It's just that tonight I'm really tired ! Can you understand that Angelo ? Yours sexuals desires are not the first thing in my mind right now !"

- "Then I will let you with the things in your mind"

He gets up and starts to walk away.

- "So I guess it was the only reason you came tonight Angelo ?"

- "I just wanted to spend the evening with my girlfriend but obviously you don't want to act like it."

He opens the door and walks away, leaving Charlie angry.

* * *

Joey takes her car and drives not knowing where to go. She suddenly realises she is in front of Charlie's home. She looks through the window and sees Charlie alone on her couch. Joey finally goes out of her car and approaches to the door. She knocks and after a few seconds sees Charlie opening to her.

Unconsciously, Charlie smiled at the sight of Joey.

_**

* * *

**_

Reviews are always welcomed !


	14. Chapter 14

_**Two chapters in two days...wow I think you're really lucky !**_

_**Thanks for the reviews !**_

_**Chazny – you made me laugh !**_

_**Xtr – here is the unexpected visit...!**_

_**Shopgirl – I'm glad to see you like it !**_

_**I hope you still liking this story =)**_

_**isly xxx**_

**CHAPTER 14**

_Previously..._

Joey finally goes out of her car and approaches to the door. She knocks and after a few seconds sees Charlie opening to her.

Unconsciously, Charlie smiled at the sight of Joey.

_

* * *

_

Now...

- "Hey"

- "Hey Charlie."

- "Come on."

Charlie lets Joey enter, a smile playing on her face.

- "How are you ?"

- "Better. Thanks."

- "I'm glad you told me about this Joey"

- "I don't really know why I told you but even if I don't really want to say it, I have to admit that maybe I needed it. Thanks for being there."

They looks at each other. Charlie feels her heart racing and loses herself in Joey's eyes. And all she can think is that she likes the Joey she has right now in front of her, the vulnerable one.

Joey can't think when she looks in those eyes. Even if she doesn't want to be vulnerable in front of her, she just can't help it.

- "Charlie, why are you acting like this with me ?"

- "Because I care about you."

- "Why ? I mean I had never really been nice with you, so why ?"

Charlie smile, not knowing the answer.

- "I don't know. I guess it's because I like you. I feel you try to protect yourself and...through your eyes, I can say that you're less strong than you try to show."

Joey breaks the eyes contact.

- "Joey, you don't have to be ashamed. Seriously, I really prefer you that way."

- "You really are amazing Charlie."

- "Not as you think"

Joey looks at her smiling. She walks closer and puts some Charlie's hair behind her ear. Charlie lets her eyes close at the feeling.

- "Oh yeah, I'm sure you are."

Joey's voice become a whisper. The feeling of Charlie's skin between her fingers is so good. Even with all the girl she had touched, she never experienced a feeling like this.

- "Joey..."

- "Shh...don't say anything."

Charlie slowly open her eyes to find Joey closer than she thought and staring at her.

- "You make me feel vulnerable Charlie. I can't help it."

Joey manages to remove her hand of Charlie's cheek remembering she has a boyfriend. Charlie doesn't feel anything else that the miss of the feeling of Joey's hand on her skin.

- "I think I should go home."

Joey begins to walk away when Charlie catches her wrist.

- "You can stay here if you want."

As she sees the confused look on Joey's face, she adds :

- "I mean it's late. And Ruby isn't here tonight so if you want to stay it's okay"

- "Charlie..."

- "I want you to stay"

Joey nods, knowing that's not a good idea to spend too much time with Charlie and especially the night. But she can't refuse when she sees the look on Charlie's face. She can't refuse when she feels her heart yelling her to stay.

- "Good. You will take my room and I will go in Ruby's."

- "I can stay in the couch Charlie, I don't mind"

- "No you will be better in a bed. C'mon."

Joey follows Charlie in her room, wondering _How could it feel to hold her by the waist ?_

- "Take clothes to sleep here. Take what you want I don't mind."

- "Okay."

Joey watches her as she leaves. She opens a drawer and takes a shirt with a short. She removes her own shirt.

Charlie passes the open door and sees Joey in bra. She can't help but stop and watch her abs. She stays looking at her before to walk away but Joey notices her.

- "Charlie"

- "Yeah ?"

- "Thank you."

- "For what ?"

- "Everything"

- "You're welcomed."

Charlie walks away and enters in Ruby's wondering _Why were my eyes attracted by her abs ?_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

As Joey lies in the bed, she can't help but scents again and again Charlie's scent. She closes her eyes and lets herself be captivated by the scent. The though of being in her bed, in her covers just gives her tingles. But Joey isn't glad to feel like this. After her sister's death, she promessed not to be involved in a relation and to let her feel something for someone. She doesn't want to be hurt like her sister had been. She just wants to enjoy life especially knowing that a lot of girls really like her. Before she told Charlie, Aden was the one knowing about her sister and her promise. And now, she can't stop wondering why she really told her. But the only answer she can find is that she trusts her. This girl is the one Joey trusts.

* * *

Charlie lies in Ruby's bed, her head fulls of questions. Joey slowly allows her to get to know her. All the things she confessed today resound in her head. She felt Joey wasn't like she pretended but she couldn't imagine her as so sensitive. Now, she can hardly finds the one she first knew. She reveals herself and shows the fragility she tries to oust. With all these thoughts, Charlie doesn't think anymore about Angelo's behavior tonight. She just stay in bed without sleeping. She can't sleep. Not knowing Joey is in the room besides. It's 2 am when she finally decides to get up to drink something.

* * *

Joey turns in the bed not finding the sleep. She is watching at the ceiling when she hears noises. She gets up and goes in the kitchen just to find Charlie leaning against the wall, a glass in her hand.

- "Hey"

Charlie's surprised to see her.

- "Hey. I though you were sleeping"

- "I don't find the sleep. And you ?"

- "The same"

They look at each other in silence for what seems an eternity until Charlie finally speaks.

- "Hu...maybe we could watch a movie. Just to see if something can help us to sleep."

Joey smiles before to simply answer :

- "Yeah sure."

Joey follows Charlie to the couch and sits. Charlie puts a dvd and sits next to Joey, covering them with a cover. As the movie goes, Charlie allows herself to lay her head on Joey's shoulder. Joey just helps her putting her own arm around her shoulder. The movie isn't her preocupation right now. She just wants to enjoy this moment. Charlie slowly closes her eyes, feeling safe in Joey's arms, more than she ever felt in Angelo's. She's putting her arm on Joey's belly when Joey kisses her on the head whispering :

- "Goodnight Charlie"

- "Goodnight Joey"

* * *

When she wakes up the morning, Charlie finds herself wrapping in Joey's arms. She slowly raises her head from her shoulder to see that Joey is still sleeping. She watches her and listens to her breath until to lean closer and to gently kiss her cheek. Joey's eyes slowly open at the feeling and are directed to Charlie's.

- "Hey"

- "Hey. Did you sleep well ?"

- "Yeah thanks Charlie. I just can't move my arm anymore."

Realising all her weight is on her arm, Charlie quickly moves.

- "Oh hu I'm sorry Jo, I..."

- "Don't worry, it's ok. I might can use it again."

Charlie looks at her and smiles.

- "Can I make you a coffe or something for forgiveness ?"

- "Well, if you don't mind, I won't say no."

- "Of course I don't mind, especially when I used you as a pillow all the night !"

Charlie gets up and walks to the kitchen, followed by Joey.

- "Let me help you."

Joey is reaching for a cup when her hands and Charlie's take the same cup. They look in each other eyes, both surprised by the moment and feeling tingles through them. They stay like that for a while before Joey finally manages to remain her own hand.

- "Hu...sorry, I will take another cup."

She takes another one and begins to make coffee, while Charlie still confused about what just happened. _Why couldn't I move anymore ? Why her hand on mine makes me feel that way ? Why the look she has on me is so important for me ?_

* * *

As they finish to take their breakfast, they are interrupted by Angelo knocking on the door.

- "Hey Charlie"

- "Hey"

Charlie isn't really glad to see him this morning, especially after what happened last night. She turns to watches Joey, who seems to be ill at ease. Joey knows who this guy is. She recognises him as the guy Charlie kissed the night she once again ended up sleeping with Stephanie.

As he doesn't get more from Charlie, Angelo enters and leans closer to Charlie to kiss her. Charlie doesn't push him away but don't really give him the kiss he was expecting.

- "Look I'm sorry Charlie. Please, can we talk about it ?"

Joey finally gets up, feeling she has nothing to do here anymore.

- "I have to go. I see you later Charlie. Bye."

Charlie looks at her, disappointed to see her leaving.

- "Charlie, I'm really sorry about last night. I was selfish"

- "Yeah, you were."

As she turns and begins to clean the table, Angelo tries again.

- "Charlie please, look at me."

He takes her chin and looks in her eyes.

- "I love you Charlie. And I know I made a mistake. I should have listen about what you were concerned."

Charlie looks at him not knowing why she doesn't feel anything special when he tells her that he loves her. As she remains silent, Angelo asks her once again :

- "Please Charlie. Forgive me."

He leans closer and kiss her. Charlie closes her eyes and slowly kiss him, feeling really confused.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

After leaving Charlie and her boyfriend alone, Joey goes back at home to take a shower before to go at work. When she arrives, Aden is making himself a coffee.

- "Hey Jo"

- "Hey."

- "Looks like someone didn't sleep at home tonight"

Joey doesn't say anything, knowing what he means. She walks to her room to take clothes, hoping to can avoid Aden's questions but he follows her.

- "So, where were you ?"

- "At a friend"

- "And this friend is Charlie, right ?"

- "Why do you want to know Aden ?"

- "Just tell me"

- "Okay, yeah I was at her home"

- "I was sure !"

- "Yeah but don't begin imagining things like I know you used to think about."

Aden raises his hands in the air.

- "I didn't say anything Jo !"

- "Maybe but I know what you think, and I tell you that you're wrong."

- "Okaaay...well I have to go at work, see you later. Bye"

- "Yeah, bye."

As he leaves, Joey's phone rings. She takes it and sees a new text of Stephanie.

"_Hey, I want to talk to you. Can you meet me on the beach around midday ?_

_Steph xoxox"_

"_Okay, see you later._

_Jo xxx"_

* * *

At midday, Charlie is going out to eat when she sees Ruby.

- "Hey Rubes"

- "Oh hey Charlz !"

- "I was going to take something to eat. Do you have time ?"

- "Yeah of course"

The buy two sandwiches before to finally go for a walk on the beach.

- "So how are things between Angelo and you ?"

- "Hu...I don't really know"

- "Why ?"

- "He came last night and I don't really like his behavior"

- "What do you mean ?"

- "I was a little upset and instead of wanting to know about what I was like that, he just wanted to have sex"

Ruby stays silent, a little shocked.

- "He came this morning to apologise but he didn't even ask me how I was."

- "I'm sorry Charlz"

- "Why ?"

- "I was the one telling you to go out with him but obviously he doesn't deserve you as I thought. You're not happier than when you were alone."

They walk on silent, a million things in their mind.

- "And what were you upset last night ?"

Charlie bites her lips.

- "About Joey. She told things about her past"

- "You seem to like her"

- "She reveals herself and I try to get to know her. She's not the same than she looks like."

- "She was pretty cool when she came home to dinner. Plus, she seems to like you too"

- "What do you mean ?"

- "I don't know, but everytime she looks at you she has this smile on her face"

As they talk, Charlie spots Joey talking with a girl on the beach.

* * *

- "Hey Jo"

- "Hey."

- "I'm glad you came"

- "What do you want to talk about Stephanie ?"

- "Jo I'm so sorry about the complaint he made against you"

- "Why didn't tell me you had a boyfriend Steph ?"

- "I don't know. I think...maybe it's because I didn't want to loose you"

- "Stephanie, what do you mean ? Between us there was nothing more than sex !"

- "Please don't say that Jo"

- "Steph you knew I don't want a relation so don't tell me..."

She is cut by Stephanie kissing her.

Charlie watches at the both while Ruby still talking about everything. She is surprised to see both of them kissing but more than shocked, Charlie feels a little jealous, especially when she sees that Joey doesn't push this girl away. She never feels jealous before, even concerning her boyfriend. So why now ? Why with Joey ?

Ruby finally notices Charlie isn't listening to her and watches in the same direction than her. When she sees Joey she can't help herself but think _"She really likes her"._

* * *

At first, Joey is surprised by the kiss. But slowly, she begins to move her lips with Stephanie's. This girl is so hot that Joey couldn't resist. But when Stephanie asks permission to enter with her tongue Joey realises that it's a mistake and pushes her away.

- "Steph please stop it"

- "Jo I want you. Since I know you please. Don't throw away everything like that"

- "There is nothing to throw away Stephanie ! We have nothing !

- "I want to break up with him"

- "You know that's not the matter !"

- "So why ? Why don't you want to be with me properly ?"

- "Because...look Stephanie..."

- "Why Jo ?"

- "...because you're not the one in my heart."

Joey looks at her and sees a tear rolling on her cheek.

- "I'm sorry Stephanie..."

- "That's okay...Are you going to be in relation with her ?"

Joey says no with the head.

- "Joey, you're someone amazing and if you didn't want me to see it, it's too late. So please stop destroying yourself like this. She is lucky to be the one in your heart."

Stephanie leans closer and slowly kiss her on the cheek. She rests her head on her forehead, closes her eyes and whispers "_I love you"_ before to walks away.

* * *

Charlie watches the interaction, wondering what they can be talking about. When she sees the girl walking away, she can help herself but realise she knows the answer of all the questions on her mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

One week later, Charlie is working on some files when Watson knocks on her door.

- "Yeah"

- "Charlie, can I talk to you one minute ?"

- "Yeah yeah of course. C'mon"

- "The guy who made a complaint last week about Joey Collins just came"

Charlie raises her eyes, curious to hear about him.

- "What did he want ?"

- "Remove his complaint"

- "Why ?"

- "Honestly I don't understand. He didn't really explain why"

- "Okay. I will tell her"

- "He shouldn't have."

- "What ?"

- "Remove it. She deserves it."

- "Watson, what are you talking about ?"

- "This girl is a slut !"

- "Stop saying things like that ! You don't know her !"

- "C'mon Charlie, don't tell me that you know her !"

- "Obviously more than you. She is not as you think"

- "I can believe you say it Charlie ! She is nothing more than a bitch !"

- "We are stopping this conversation here before we argue more"

They eye each other, feeling a tension between them. Watson looks confused at Charlie, not understanding her reaction. She finally exits the office, leaving Charlie confused and wondering why she defended Joey like that.

* * *

Joey makes her way to the docks when she spots a police car. She sees Charlie and another one officer talking to some guys. As they let them go, both police officers turns to climb on the car when they notice Joey looking at them.

Joey walks to them and realises Charlie is with Jenny's sister.

- "Hey Charlie"

- "Hey Joey"

Joey looks at Watson awkwardly before to look back at Charlie.

- "What are you doing here ?"

- "There was a matter with some guys but nothing important."

- "Okay. Well I won't disturb you more, so I will go"

As she begins to walk away, Charlie grabs her wrist. Joey turns, surprised but no bothered. Watson looks at them not pleased and wondering what happens between them.

- "Wait Jo."

- "Yeah ?"

- "Hu...how are you since last time ? We didn't see each other much"

- "Oh... hu well I'm fine, thanks. What about you ?"

- "I'm fine."

- "Okay. Maybe we could hang out or something if you have time ?"

Watson is surprised by the question and waits curiously Charlie's answer.

- "Yeah, it would be great."

- "Great. I'll call you. Bye"

She leans closer and slowly kiss Charlie's cheek, putting her hand on her neck.

- "Bye Jo"

Joey walks away, while Charlie stares at her. Watson can't believe it.

- "Can you tell me what are you doing with her ?"

Charlie comes back to reality and looks at her friend.

- "What are you talking about ?"

- "Please Charlie ! don't tell me you are going to go out with this bitch !"

- "Wats..."

- "No Charlie, don't avoid the topic ! She is flirting with you or maybe should I say that she is playing with you !"

- "What's your matter with her ? I know she broke your sister's heart but that's not a reason to always talk like this about her !"

- C'mon Charlie, that is not what you when you first met her !"

- "Yeah but as you say I had just met her and I didn't really know her !"

- "And you're going to tell me that now you know her Charlie !"

- "Yeah I know her enough to say that she is a good person and that I like her !"

They eye each other. Charlie realised what she just said. Watson doesn't know what to think about her friend right now. All she knows is that she is making a mistake allowing herself to get to know Joey.

- "Charlie, I'm sorry if I seem to be rude with you about this but I just don't want to see you hurt and I know it's what happen to everyone who is around this girl."

- "Don't worry Wats. And we are just going out as friends."

- "Yeah I know, of course Charlie, you're not like her and plus you're with Angelo so that's not the matter. But be careful with her."

- "I will"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Angelo comes to the station to see Charlie. When he arrives, he asks Watson to know if he can see her or if she was busy.

At the same time, Charlie walks out of her office. She stops when she sees him. Since their argument, they haven't really talk. They saw each other just a few times and Charlie doesn't know if she wants to stay with him or to break up. Everything is confused in her head, especially knowing that Joey is the one she can think about.

- "Angelo"

- "Hey Charlie."

He leans and kisses her. Charlie doesn't reply much his kiss and feels ill at ease, knowing Watson is watching them.

- "Come on my office"

Angelo follows her and closes the door behind him. He looks at Charlie siting at her desk not saying anything.

- "We need to talk Charlie"

- "...yeah. I know."

- "What's the matter baby ?"

Charlie looks at him in the eyes and just can't find anything in them. It's nothing like when she looks in Joey's.

- "Angelo, something is not going well between us and maybe we are not..."

- "he Charlz, I know something has to be changed but we can do it. So please don't tell me we should end it. I love you Charlie, with all my heart."

- "Angelo, maybe you feel something buut as far as I'm concerned...I don't know, I just don't find in you what I expect."

- "So tell me what you expect Charlie ! I can change if you ask me !"

- "I don't want you to change Angelo. I just want someone that I don't need to change. Someone who cares about me before to care about himself as you do"

Angelo watches her not knowing what to say. Charlie's words are painfull for him but he knows she is right. He had always been like this.

- "So what are you trying to say ? That you break up with me ?"

- "Yeah. I think we're over."

- "Okay. Look, I'm sorry if I didn't treat you as you wanted Charlie."

- "It's okay."

- "Well, I should go. Bye"

- "Bye Angelo"

As he walks out of her office, Charlie follows him and stands before Watson.

- "What did he want ?"

- "Talk about us"

- "And...?"

- "We're over"

- "Why ? I mean what happened ?"

- "Even if I tried, I just can't love him."

* * *

Charlie is working when her phone rings. She opens it and sees a new message from Joey.

_Hey, do you want me to pick you up tonight so we could go to see a movie or something ?_

_Joey xxx_

_Yeah, sure. I will wait for you at 7._

_Charlie xoxox_

* * *

As she reads Charlie's answer, Joey can't help herself but smile. Aden watches her.

- "Who is the one making you smile like that ?"

- "What are you talking about ?"

- "C'mon, is it some brunette with blues eyes ?"

- "..."

- "Okay, so what does she want ?"

- "Nothing, we are just going out tonight."

- "Oh, I didn't know Joey Collins did dates !"

Joey slaps him playfully on his arm.

- "Ouch ! Joey !"

- "Don't make fun of me !"

- "No I don't ! Seriously I'm happy for you"

- "That's not a date. I know she is with someone else, and she is the too much beautiful. I can't have her. So we are going out as friends and that's all."

- "C'mon Jo, you can have anyone you want !"

- "Not her"

- "Since you met her, you have changed. You don't sleep around all the night, you are less afraid of showing your feelings."

- "Maybe she has a good influence on me"

- "Maybe yeah."

* * *

The evening, Joey drives her car until Charlie's house. She parks it and knocks on the door.

- "Hey Jo !"

- "Hey Ruby. How are you ?"

- "Fine and you ? C'mon, Charlie is here"

- "Thanks"

Joey follows Ruby inside.

- "Charlie isn't ready yet. She just come back from the station"

- "Oh okay. That's not a matter I will wait for her" _I could wait for her forever_

- "Do you want something to drink ?"

- "No thanks Ruby"

- "Okay"

They sit on the couch, waiting for Charlie.

- "Charlie seems happy to go out with you tonight"

- "Really ?"

- "Yeah, of course. She likes you"

- "Well I'm glad to hear that ! And I like her too"

- "Yeah I know"

- "What do you mean by_ I know_ ?"

- "Just the way you look at her with stars in the eyes"

- "I don't look at her like that !"

- "Yes you do !"

- "Of course I don't !"

- "Whatever, think what you want"

- "Think about what ?"

Joey turns and sees Charlie leaning against the door wearing a blue dress which goes beautifully with her eyes. Her hair falls on her shoulders and just asks to be touch.

Realising she is staring the way Ruby described, Joey breaks the enchantment.

- "Hu...wow, you're beautiful Charlie."

- "Thanks you look amazing."

Charlie looks at her wearing a black skinny jeans, a striped jacket, very stylish.

- "I'm sorry if you had to wait."

- "Oh no...I just arrive. I didn't mind"

Ruby looks at them, knowing something is going on between them.

- "So, hu... we can go if you want"

- "Yeah yeah, of course."

- "Okay, bye Ruby"

- "Bye !"

Charlie follows Joey outside, and they walk to Joey's car. Joey opens Charlie's door and climb to her side.

- "So, where are you taking me tonight ?"

_**

* * *

**_

Thanks for reading !

_**Tell me what you think, I love to read it !**_

_**Pour les quelques françaises qui lisent cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! J'aimerais bien voir la communauté CJ française s'agrandir !**_

_**Isly xxx**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**hey everyone ! **_

_**Wow here is the second update of the day ! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews, they give me envy to write this chapter !**_

_**I hope you enjoy !**_

_**Isly xxx**_

**CHAPTER 19**

_**Previously…**_

Charlie follows Joey outside, and they walk to Joey's car. Joey opens Charlie's door and climbs to her side.

- "So, where are you taking me tonight ?"

_**Now…**_

Joey turns, a smile playing on her face and looks at Charlie.

- "Where do you want to go ?"

- "Well, I don't know, maybe first we could go to eat ?"

- "Okay, and after ?"

Charlie looks at her surprised.

- "You said _first_ so I guess there will be a second part"

- "Okay, I don't know, we can see it after dinner, can we ?"

- "Of course beauty"

Charlie realises Joey is flirting with her but it doesn't bother her. She smiles at Joey's cleverness to make her blush. She feels more and more comfortable with her. She can't stop thinking about the morning she woke up in her arms and the way she would like to wake up like this again and again. Charlie knows there is something special about her feelings for Joey, that they aren't only friendly. And in her heart, tonight sounds like a date even if she doesn't want to admit it. She still confused because she never felt like this before with a man and even less with a woman.

Joey drives smiling. She felt so comfortable with Charlie. She can admit it now : she has feeling for her. Strong feelings. Everything she lived before is nothing compared to this. She can't help herself flirting with her. It's what she does every time she wants a girl. But this time is different. Even if she is charming, she knows Charlie will never want everything else than friendship between them. Plus, she has a boyfriend, _a stupid boyfriend_.

* * *

As they arrive at a little restaurant near the beach, Joey parks her car. They enter and take a table. Joey can't stop watching at Charlie. She nearly can't hear everything she is telling her.

- "I forgot to tell you the other day, but the guy cancelled his complaint against you."

- "Really ?"

- "Yeah, but he didn't explain why"

Joey nods, remembering her last conversation with Stephanie and wondering if it has something to do with this.

- "Joey, do you mind if I ask you who was the girl you were talking with on the beach ?"

Joey looks in Charlie's eyes and just sees confusion.

- "Of course no. Her name is Stephanie. She is his girlfriend"

- "And the one you slept with this night"

- "Yeah."

Charlie remembers when she saw both of them kissing and feels she is jealous.

- "So, what are you going to do with her ?...I mean are you together now ?"

Joey is now more and more confused about Charlie's look.

- "No of course we aren't. Why do you ask me ?"

- "I just..hu… it's just that I see you kissing and…"

Joey puts her hand on Charlie's. Both of them feel tingles through their body and make eyed contact.

- "She wants more but I can't give her this because she is not the one that makes me dream every night."

They look at each other. Joey tries to read Charlie's look but don't manage to do it, especially when Charlie breaks the contact ant takes off her hand. She can't stay like this longer. She won't be able to resist. Joey's words and look confuse her more and more. But she can't help herself wondering and secretly hoping she is the one she dreams of.

* * *

They finish to eat and go off of the restaurant.

- "Thanks for the dinner. It was really good"

- "You're welcome. Plus, I should be the one thanking you"

- "Why ?"

- "Because every time I'm with you, I spend a really good time."

Joey turns to look at her. But when she sees that Charlie is not going to say anything, she changes of topic.

- "So...hu, what do you think about walking on the beach for the _second part_ of the evening ?"

Charlie giggles and nods.

* * *

They walk slowly talking about anything and end up siting on the beach. They stay like this, just being silence, listening to the waves and watching the moon. They feel comfortable with each other. But under this calmness, both of them feel their heart racing and her mind wondering.

- "Joey ?"

- "Hum ?"

- "Who is the one you dream of ?"

Joey is surprised by the question and smile while she still looking at the sea.

- "Why do you want to know ?"

Charlie doesn't know what to answer because she wonders the same thing.

- "Just to talk"

She sees Joey smiling before to turn so she could look at her properly.

- "What do you want to know about her ?"

- "Hu...I don't know. Just what did she do to you to make you want to be with someone for more than a night ?"

- "I don't really know what she did. Maybe she just makes me see the other side of life."

They look at each other and Charlie has a lot of things on her mind. Things she could never imagine she will think. The words of Joey and the sensation to be near her makes her shiver.

- "Are you cold ?"

- "Oh hu, no that's okay"

Joey takes off her jacket and puts it on Charlie's shoulders. She lets her hand on her waist. Charlie closes her eyes at the feeling, hoping the evening could never end.

After a few minutes, they decide to leave. As Joey drives, no more words were spoken. And when Joey parks, Charlie stays in the car, not wanting to leave her.

- "Thanks again for the evening Joey."

- "You don't have to thank me. It was a pleasure."

Unconsciously, Charlie leans closer of Joey's face until to let their lips meet each other. Both of them close their eyes enjoying the taste of the other. Charlie slowly pulls away not making eyed contact. Joey turns and looks straight in front of her.

- "It's okay Charlie. Forget about it. You didn't mean it"

Charlie is confused. Her head didn't want it to happen but she couldn't resist to her heart yelling her to kiss those lips. And now she just doesn't know what to do. It hurts her to see Joey avoiding her eyes like this, to hurt her.

* * *

Hiding himself in his car, he watches what happens between them.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

_Previously..._

_Charlie is confused. Her head didn't want it to happen but she couldn't resist to her heart yelling her to kiss those lips. And now she just doesn't know what to do. It hurts her to see Joey avoiding her eyes like this, to hurt her._

_Hiding himself in his car, he watches what happens between them. _

_

* * *

_______________

Now...

The next morning, Charlie can't go out of her bed. She didn't sleep of all the night, just remembering everything happened last night. The way she felt alive by Joey's side, the way she kissed her and how those lips answered. But she can't let go out of her head the way Joey looked like after their kiss : so hurt. Charlie hears Ruby in the kitchen but she just doesn't want to have to explain her evening to her daughter. She folds on herself and squeezes her pillow against her, secretly wishing it was Joey.

- "Charlie ! Charlie ! I made breakfast !"

Ruby knocks on Charlie's door before to open it. She sits besides her sister.

- "Hey, are you ok"

- "Yeah. Just tired"

- "Are you sure ? You don't seem well."

Charlie remains silent and tries to hold back her tears.

- "Hey Charlie, what's wrong ?"

- "Nothing..."

- "I know you so don't tell me everything is okay when I can see you fighting against the tears. Is something wrong about yesterday ?"

Charlie closes her eyes and licks her lips remembering the kiss.

- "Is is about Joey ?"

- "She confuses me"

- "What are you confused about?"

- "Everything."

- "Something happened between you yesterday ?"

Charlie avoids her sister's eyes.

- "I kissed her"

Ruby is glad to see her beginning to understand something is going on between them.

- "And what happened next ?"

- "I freaked out"

- "Charlie, since you know her, I can see something in the way you look at her, in the way you talk about her. And that's nothing like you lived before."

- "Ruby, what are you trying to say ?"

- "I'm just trying to make you say something you never said before Charlie."

Charlie looks at her not understanding what she means.

- "Do you love her Charlie ?"

Charlie is surprised by the question and doesn't know what to answer.

- "Charlie, don't be afraid, for me a woman or a man isn't a matter. So just tell me what your heart is saying."

- "Rubes, I don't know. Everything is different with her and..."

- "Do you love her ?"

Charllie looks at her.

- "I think."

- "I'm sure you do. You had never been like this before, even with Angelo."

- "I don't know what to do. Her lips on mine felt so good and I wish this moment could never end. But the way she avoids my look after...it hurt me so much."

- "Maybe you should talk about this with her"

- "I can't Rubes"

- "Why ? You just told me about your feeling so open your heart to her"

- "I'm scared. About everything it means."

- "Listen to your heart Charlie. Stop always thinking about everything and just live what you want to live."

Charlie hugs her sister, feeling she has to talk with the one that make her feel that way.

* * *

At the station, Charlie takes her phone and calls Joey. Her heart is racing because she doesn't really know what to say. She is disapointed when she gets no answer.

* * *

Joey is working on the dock when her phone rings. She is surprised to see Charlie's name on the screen. She can't stop thinking about last night. But it hurts her, too much. She knew that letting her feelings win she will be break again. She knew it. Since the first day she saw Charlie on the club, she knows this girl is everything she wants. But she also knows that it was a mistake to spend time with her, to show her her true side and how weak she really is. Charlie made a mistake yesterday and that's nothing more for her. Joey knows it and that's what hurt her so much. That it was nothing more.

She lets her phone rings and doesn't answer. It phone agains letting her knows Charlie let a voicemail. She listens to it :

"_Joey, hu hi, this is Charlie. Hu I hoped you will answered but obviously you don't so hu... well I just wanted to know if...if we could talk. Please, just... call me as soon as you can. Thanks."_

Joey is surprised to hear how trouble Charlie seems to be. This is the first time she hears her like this. Joey doesn't know what to do. She desperatly want to see her, but she doesn't want to hear everything she knows that will be said.

* * *

The night, Charlie comes back home and find Ruby waiting for her.

- "Hey Charlz."

- "Hey"

- "Did you talk to her ?"

- "No. I called her but she didn't answered. I guess she blames me and I understand."

- "Maybe you should go to see her instead of calling her. Just not to let her the choice. Both you need this conversation."

* * *

After her day of work, Joey goes for a walk on the beach. Everything is confused in her head but not in her heart. And that's the matter. She didn't call back Charlie and feel guilty about this but she just couldn't. She finally sits on the sand and watches the waves, her mind at thousand miles from here.

She turns when she feels someone is walking towards her.

_**

* * *

**_

So who will it be ? =)


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

_Previously..._

_After her day of work, Joey goes for a walk on the beach. Everything is confused in her head but not in her heart. And that's the matter. She didn't call back Charlie and feel guilty about this but she just couldn't. She finally sits on the sand and watches the waves, her mind at thousand miles from here._

_She turns when she feels someone is walking towards her._

_

* * *

_______

Now...

He walks until to be near her. Joey gets up when she recognises him.

- "Don't dare approach her again !"

- "You don't have to tell me what I have to do or not."

- " Charlie is my girlfriend and we don't need bitches like you. So stay away. Okay ?"

Joey smiles.

- "I don't think."

- "Don't play with me."

- "Or what ?"

She just has time to end her sentence before to receive a punch on her face, and another one. He doesn't give her time to hit back. She feels her lips bleeding and her eyes not in good state. As he is going to hit her again, someone punches him on his face.

- "Don't dare touch her again !"

- "Aden stop it !"

- "You should listen to your friend"

- "Please Aden"

As he hears her friends and knowing she needs help, Aden decides to let him go. He looks at him in the eyes, his saying everything.

- "Don't approach her again"

Angelo walks away, letting them on the sand.

Aden walks to Joey.

- "Hey Jo. Are you okay ?"

- "Can't you see that everything is good ?"

She gets up and starts to walk away. Aden follows her, not knowing who was this guy and what did he wanted.

- "Joey ! Jo ! Wait please !"

She stops and turns to him.

- "Who is he ?"

- "Charlie's boyfriend"

- "Okay. Don't tell me you slept with her because..."

- "Aden ! I didn't do anything !"

- "Okay okay I'm sorry !"

They begins to walk when Joey says :

- "Last night, she kissed me"

- "What happened ?"

- "Nothing more ! She made a mistake and freaked out about it after but that's all"

- "How does he know ?"

- "I don't know. She may told him"

Aden looks at her and can see tears in her eyes. He puts his arms around her shoulders.

- "C'mon, I have to clean your face"

* * *

Charlie climbs off of her car. Her heart is racing as she ups stages and walks towards the door. She knocks and waits for an answer until she hears someone walking behind her. She turns and sees Aden and Joey with her face full of blood and her black eyes.

- "Joey ! What happened to you ?"

- "Just ask your boyfriend"

With that, Joey walks and enters her apartment, closing the door behind her. Charlie is shocked by what happened and the arrogance in the tone of her voice. She looks at Aden.

- "I'm sorry Charlie. I'm sure she didn't mean to be so hard."

- "Aden, tell me what happened ?"

- "I found her on the beach fighting with a guy you obviously know."

Charlie is more and more shocked.

- "I need to talk to her Aden."

- "Yeah I think too. C'mon"

He opens the door and lets Charlie go inside.

- "She should be on the bathroom. First door on your left."

- "Thanks Aden"

Charlie approaches the door and slowly opens it. She sees Joey's reflection on the mirror. She is trying to clean her lips. Joey looks at her through the mirror before to break contact.

- "I'm sorry Joey"

Joey doesn't answer and still cleaning her face. Charlie walks towards her and takes her arms in order to force her to look at her.

- "Please Joey. Look at me."

Joey eyes her.

- "What do you want Charlie ?"

- "He didn't have the right to do this."

- "Did you tell him about the kiss ?"

- "No ! Of course no Joey ! Plus, we're not together anymore !"

- "That's not what he said."

- "I don't care about what he says. I didn't want to be with him and now that he did it to you I can't believe I was with him !"

As Joey remains silent, Charlie removes the cotton from her hands and takes her chin to make eyes contact. She begins to slowly put it on her lips in order to clean them. She puts a piece of hair behind her hair to look at Joey black eyes.

Joey feels tingles through her body.

- "Why were you in front of my door ?"

- "I wanted to talk to you. And I feel that you are avoiding me."

- "I'm not"

- "Why didn't you call back ?"

- "Maybe...it's just because I'm afraid."

- "Of what ?"

- "Afraid to hear what you have to say."

- "Joey, about this kiss..."

- "It's okay. I told you it yesterday"

- "No, no, Joey please let me finish."

- "Okay"

- "I'm sorry but not because of the kiss. I shouldn't have let you like this."

- "What do you mean ?"

- "Joey, I'm confused. When i'm around you I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know what the kiss meant but only because it's too early for me."

- "Charlie, don't tell me things like that. Don't make me hope. I'm not strong enough"

- "Why do you talk about _hope_ ?"

Joey breaks the contact.

- "I'm weak. And especially around you Charlie."

They are interrupted by Charlie's phone ringing.

_- "Charlie, where are you ? I'm waiting for you !"_

_- "I'm coming Rubes."_

_- "Well okay. I'm cooking your favorite plate !"_

_- "Okay. Bye Rubes"_

_- "Bye"_

- "I'm sorry Joey. I have to go. Ruby is waiting."

- "That's okay."

They eye each other for a while.

- "I call you tomorrow to know about your eyes."

- " I'm fine. You don't have to."

- "Maybe but I want to."

- "Okay. Bye."

- "Bye Joey"


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey everyone ! sorry for the long update ! The next update will probably be up wednesday because I have some exam tuesday ! **_

_**I hope you will like this chapter even if it's a little shorter than usual ! Please R&R =)**_

_**Isly xxx**_

**CHAPTER 22**

The next morning, Joey finds herself lying on her bed, watching the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She spent the night watching the alarm, desperately wanting it to ring. Her eyes hurt her a lot, but the worse was her heart. Everything Charlie said last night resounds in her head and she doesn't know what to think. _Does she likes me ? Maybe. But she can't do it in the same way that I. She may be confused about her feelings because of her ex. Anyway, sounds good to say "ex". _

She is interrupted by Aden knocking on the door.

- "Hey Jo."

- "Hey"

He enters and sits besides his friend.

- "How are you ?"

- "I'm okay"

- "Jo, seriously, I'm worry about you."

- "Why ?"

- "You do know why."

Joey closes her eyes and bits her lip, not remembering she was still hurt.

- "Charlie was really worried yesterday. You were rude with her"

- "I know"

- "Did you talk with her ?"

- "Yeah."

- "What did she wanted ?"

- "Talk about our _awkward_ situation after her kissing me."

- "And you kissing her back."

Joey glances him knowing he is right.

- "Look Jo, I know you try to protect yourself but maybe you should let her time to figure out what she really feels about you. Maybe you will be disappointed and your heart will be hurt but another possibility is that maybe she will really want to be with you like you do."

- "Aden, I know you're right but I can't do it !"

- "Of course you can. And you have to because you won't find someone to love who loves you back if you don't take risk.

- "So, what am I supposed to now ?"

- "Just let her time. Stop hiding yourself behind this wall"

He kisses her cheeks and goes out of the room. Joey gets up remembering she has to work.

* * *

At midday, Ruby goes to buy something to eat when she spots Joey alone at a table. She takes her sandwich and decides to sit with her.

- "Hey Joey. Do you mind if I sit here ?"

- "Oh hu no of course I don't"

- "Thanks. Charlie told me about yesterday. How are you ?"

- "I'm okay. I'm surprised to hear she told you."

- "Why ?"

- "She doesn't seem really concerned about this."

- "Why do you say that Jo ? She was really angry against him yesterday !"

- "She told me she will call this morning, but I still wait for her call."

- "Ho...hu look if she said it then she will call. I didn't see her since last night. The station called her in the night and she had to go so maybe she just had a pretty intense night."

- "Maybe."

- "Jo she really likes you so don't doubt about it."

- "I like her a lot too Ruby. She is amazing."

Joey watches her glass, afraid that Ruby could see everything she means. Ruby eyes her and feel sorry for her black eyes.

- "Your eyes must hurt you."

- "Yeah. Thanks to him."

- "When I think I'm the one who told Charlie to go out with him..."

- "What do you mean ?"

- "She was alone for a while and I just wanted to see her happy. But I was wrong about him. And now he hurts you."

- "Hey that's not because of you. He is the one to blame."

Joey looks at her watch.

- "Well, thanks for the talk Ruby. I have to go back at work.

- "Okay. See you later."

- "Yeah, bye."

Joey walks away when Ruby call her name. She turns and Ruby just says :

- "She will call you."

* * *

Ruby decides to go to see Charlie at the station in order to know what she is doing with Joey. When she arrives, she finds Watson.

- "Hey Watson."

- "Hey Ruby. What are you doing here ?"

- "I came to see Charlie."

- "Charlie ? But she isn't here. She doesn't work today."

- "Of course she does. Someone call her this night to come."

- "No, no one called her. I thought she was at home."

- "No she is not ! She left this night and since I don't know where she is !"

Ruby begins to panicked remembering Joey waiting for her call.

- "He he wait Ruby. Calm down okay ? She is probably fine."

Ruby looks at her but she only can see fear in Watson's eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

_**As I promised here is the next chapter ! Thanks for the reviews, I love to read them and to know what you think =)**_

_**I saw the previous chapter let you think Angelo was for something in Charlie's miss... I let you read chapter 23 to know if you're right !**_

_**isly xxx**_

**CHAPTER 23**

_Previously..._

_- "No she is not ! She left this night and since I don't know where she is !"_

_Ruby begins to panicked remembering Joey waiting for her call._

_- "He he wait Ruby. Calm down okay ? She is probably fine."_

_Ruby looks at her but she only can see fear in Watson's eyes._

* * *

_Now..._

Ruby tries desperately to call Charlie on her phone but everytime she hears her voice is when the answering machine goes off.

She turns and looks at Watson.

- "Wat, please tell me how to find her"

- "Don't worry Ruby, she is probably safe"

- "Don't tell me things like that, especially when we don't know !"

- "Hé Ruby, c'mon, I'm sorry. I'm going to help you okay ?"

Watson takes Ruby in her arms and tries to comfort her. Ruby just says :

_- _"I'm going to call her again".

"_Charlie Buckton. I can't take your call right now so let me a message"_

"_Charlie please it's Ruby again. I already let you several messages, I need to know where you are so just call me back please. I love you."_

* * *

Sit on a rock, the feets on the water, Charlie watches the horizon. Her eyes are red and in her cheeks are running tears that she couldn't manage to retain. And eveything just happened makes her want to cry again and again.

_Flashback of the previous night..._

Charlie is sleeping when she hears her phone ringing.

- "Charlie Buckton"

- "Charlie please c'mon we need you at the station !"

Before she had the time to ask more, the other hang up. She doesn't know the phone number and so who it was. Intrigued and worried she decides to go at the station. She knows Watson is there.

After having dress herself, she leaves a note to Ruby and walk to her car. She drives until to be stop by a car on the middle of the road. She slows and look at the scene intrigued. When she stops, she finally recognizes the car as Angelo's. And that's confirmed when she sees him on the roadside. He walks towards her, so she goes out of her car.

- "Angelo ! What are you doing here ?"

- "I was waiting for you"

- "What do you mean ?"

Charlie looks at him, beginning to understand why the voice on the phone seemed familiar.

- "Angelo don't tell me you're the one who just call me"

- "That was me."

- "Okay so I'm leaving. I can't believe you did this."

She begins to walk back to her car angry with him when he catches her wrist.

- "Don't dare touch me !"

- "Charlie, stop fighting !"

- "You're mad !"

- "Of course I am ! I'm crazy about you Charlie !"

- "No you're not."

- "I am !"

They look at each other. Charlie is worried about what he wants to do. She never saw him like this.

- "Why did you call me ?"

- "I needed to see you. To hear you. And I knew if I asked you out you won't agree."

- "Of course I wouldn't agree ! What do you think Angelo ? That it will be easier here in the middle of the night on a roadside !"

- "You're angry with me because of the fight with this bitch ?"

- "Angry is not the right word to express how I feel about you."

- "Charlie, I'm sorry okay ? I didn't mean to hurt her"

- "How can you say that ? I saw her just after you hit her and she was bleeding Angelo !"

- "I love you so much Charlie"

- "No you don't. You can't love anyone to act like you do."

- "I was just so angry when I see her kissing you !"

- "So you spy me ?"

- "No I don't !"

- "Yeah you do ! Look Angelo, I don't want to talk to you anymore and especially on a roadside. You're stupid and to call me like if there was a matter on the station is really one of your worst ideas !"

She walks away and opens the door of her car in order to climb on it. She looks at him and just say one thing before to drive away :

- "For your information : I was the one who kissed her."

When she leaves him, it's nearly 6 am and the sun is ready to show his first sunbeam. Everything on her mind is confused. She stops her car not far away and climbs off. She walks until to find a rock hided where she can sit.

_End of the flashback..._

* * *

Ruby goes off the station and walks to the docks. She knows Joey is there and wants to talk to her. When she finally spots her, Joey is working on a boat and turns back to her.

- "Joey !"

Joey turns when she hears someone yelling her name. when she sees Ruby who seems to be panicked running towards her, she climbs off the boat.

- "Ruby ! What happens ?"

- "This is Charlie…"

- "What Charlie ? where is she ?"

- "We don't know !"

- "Wait, wait Ruby ! calm down okay ?"

- "I thought she was at the station but she is not and no one from here called her this night. We don't know who it was !"

Ruby is now crying and lets herself fall on Joey's arms. Joey feels her heart falling apart with every word Ruby says. She can't think straight. She can't forgive herself to have been angry with Charlie about not calling her when obviously something wrong happened.

- "Watson and I are trying to find her but I wanted you to know."

- "Okay. Where is Watson now ?"

- "At the station. Please Joey help us."

- "C'mon, we go."

* * *

When they arrived, Ruby and Joey find Watson on Charlie's office.

- "Watson !"

- "Ruby ! c'mon."

As they enter, Watson looks at Joey with anger.

- "What are you doing here ?"

- "Wats, I'm the one who asked her to come"

- "Ruby, she has nothing to do here."

- "Watson, look I'm sorry okay ? I know you don't like me but I'm as worried as you about Charlie so…"

- "No you're not ! you just can't be worried for another one than yourself !"

- "You don't know me so don't make judgement ! you don't know what I feel for Charlie !

- "Of course I know ! you just try to sleep with her before to go with another one like you use to do !"

Joey feels tears running down her cheeks. Everything Watson says hurt her. But the most painful is to doesn't know where the one who stole her heart is.

Ruby looks at them and feels sorry for Joey.

- "Please stop fighting ! I just want to know where my sister is !"

Joey and Watson look at her. She seems really broke. Watson decides to let her anger in order top concentrate on Charlie's case.

- "I just looked if there was movement on her bank account but there is nothing."

Joey is more and more worried.

- "Did she used her phone ?"

- "I'm waiting for an answer about this."

* * *

Charlie feels as if for the first time she doesn't have the control of the situation, of everything happens to her. She was always the one who decided of what will happen, but now she just can't. Her relationship with Angelo is a disaster. She wasn't happy with him but she wanted to be at least friend with him. But now that's impossible.

And all of this happened just because of one person. She confuses her mind and her heart. There is not long, a situation like this was unimaginable. Something she couldn't predict happens and it's called _Love_. She felt in love. She is in love with a woman. How could this happened ?

After having spend the whole day thinking and trying to figure out her feelings, Charlie decides to finally go at the station.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey friends ! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews !**_

_**Chazny :**__** I agree with you, Angelo is still crazy ! but I just didn't want it to turn too bad =)**_

_**Xtr :**__** Charlie knows she is in love ! yeah ! But you're right : her time off won't be well accepted by everyone !**_

_**Here is the chapter 24 !**_

**CHAPTER 24**

_Previously..._

_After having spend the whole day thinking and trying to figure out her feelings, Charlie decides to finally go at the station._

* * *

_Now..._

Charlie walks towards her car. She climbs in and drives until to arrive at the station. A lot of things are still in her mind and she tells herself that maybe a little work can help her. She enters in her office and finds her sister, Watson and the one on her mind all yelling at each other.

Three of them look at her, all surprised to see her.

- "What are you all doing on my office ?"

Ruby is the first to speak.

- "Charlie ! We are looking for you since hours !"

- "What ? I mean why ?"

Watson speaks at her turn.

- "We didn't know where you were Charlie ! Ruby came here asking for you and saying someone called you this night !"

Charlie realises she didn't give any life sign since she left during the night. She looks at Joey who was now sits on a chair, her head in her hands.

Joey feels her heart racing. She can't look properly at Charlie, for fear of showing how much she was worried.

- "I tried to call you several times and I let you messages Charlie ! I was so worried ! Where were you ?"

Charlie turns to look at Ruby. She can see tears in her eyes and she feels so sorry for let her like that. She didn't mean to get them worried. She realises she let her phone on her car all the day.

- "I'm sorry. I was just taking time off..."

- "How can you say that ! We were all worried about you and you just come here saying it was just time off !"

Everyone looks at Joey. She just can't take it anymore. All this time, she was afraid of loosing her. Afraid that her ex did something to her. And it's just for time off that she didn't call her.

- "Joey, I'm really sorry."

They look in each other eyes. Charlie can help herself but hear her heart yelling _You love her. Just tell her how much you do_.

Everyone can feels the tension between them. Ruby decides to interrupt.

- "If Wats wasn't the one who called you, who was it ?"

- "Angelo."

She looks at Joey who looks back at her.

- "He wanted to talk but now it's really over."

- "You should have say me Charlie !"

- "I know and I'm sorry Ruby but I needed time to think about...everything, and I just let my phone in the car so I'm sorry."

- "What were you thinking about Charlie ? We were so worried !"

- "I'm sorry Wats."

Joey gets up, takes her jacket and leaves the office. Charlie watches her, not knowing if follow her or not. She feels her heart falling apart and looks at Ruby.

- "Follows her Charlie."

* * *

She runs outside the station but she is disappointed when she sees that Joey is already gone. She stays here, her eyes full of tears until Ruby finally comes to see her.

- "She is gone Rubes"

- "You didn't answer the question before Charlie. What needed you to think about ?"

- "My feelings for her. You were right Ruby. Obviously you know me better than I do myself."

Ruby smiles and looks at her sister.

- "It was not hard to know. Just seeing how nervous you are everytime you see her, everytime you're near her. And I'm pretty sure she feels the same"

- "Why do you say that ?"

- "You should have see how worried she was this afternoon when I went to the dock to say her about you. And at midday, when I ate with her."

- "Wait, you ate with her ?"

- "Yeah, and she was a little angry with you about the call you had to give her."

- "Oh god, I totally forgot about it. I'm so stupid."

- "I have to say that I agree."

- "I'm afraid. Afraid of what it means. But I can't keep it, I need to tell her. But I always do the wrong thing."

- "You just need to talk properly with her Charlie. And you don't have to be afraid of anything. She's great and I support you."

- "Thank you Ruby. Thank you so much."

Charlie hugs her sister, wondering how she will do to talk to Joey and let her heart say everything it desperately needs to say.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

_Previously..._

_Charlie hugs her sister, wondering how she will do to talk to Joey and let her heart say everything it desperately needs to say._

* * *

_Now..._

After leaving the station, Joey comes back at home. She can't believe how Charlie could do that to her, but not only. Her own daughter was really worried too and all she found to say was _Sorry_. All the afternoon her heart was broken with the idea of something bad happened to her.

When she opens the door, she sees Aden cooking for them.

- "Hey Jo ! Look I'm doing your favorite dish !"

- "Sorry Aden, I'm not hungry"

She puts her bag on the floor and walks towards the bathroom. She opens the tap and pours water on her hands before to wet her face. Aden looks at her.

- "What's wrong ?"

Joey takes a towel and wipes her face and hands.

- "Nothing. I'm just tired."

She walks out of the bathroom and enters in her bedroom before to close the door behind her. Aden stays in the bathroom, knowing something might happened again with Charlie. But this time, he is tired of telling his friend she needs to stop fighting her feelings. This time he doesn't the strength.

* * *

The next day, Charlie gets up early. She didn't sleep of the night, not stopping wondering how she can fixes things with Joey. She knows she made a mistake not saying to everyone where she was yesterday and understand why Joey's reaction was so bad. At her place, she would probably did the same.

When Ruby hears noises, she gets up and goes in the kitchen.

- "Charlie, what are you doing ? It's the week end and it's early !"

- "Yeah I know but I wasn't sleeping. Sorry if I woke you."

- "No it's okay"

- "Do you want a coffee ?"

- "Yeah thanks."

She looks at her pouring some coffee knowing exactly what is on her mind right now.

- "You're thinking about Joey, aren't you ?"

- "Yeah. I did it all the night."

Both sit and drink their coffee in silence. Ruby wants to see her happy and she knows the only way is for her to be with Joey. Charlie finally gets up and cleans her cup.

- "Are you going to talk to her ?"

- "Yeah. I'm going right after taking a shower. I just hope she will forgive me"

- "She will."

- "I don't know Rubes."

- "I'm sure she will."

Charlie dresses herself wanting to look good for Joey. Once she ready, she climbs on her car and drives until to be on the good street.

* * *

Aden is cleaning the kitchen after the breakfast. Joey is lying on the couch. She didn't sleep of the night. Everything on her mind is too complicated for her. She is tired of being like this, of feeling like this. Aden doesn't say anything to her because he doesn't know anymore what's wrong or right to say.

He opens the door when someone knocks on it.

- "Charlie. Hey."

- "Hey."

- "I suppose you're here to see Joey."

- "Yeah. Is she here ?"

- "Yeah, of course c'mon."

- "Thanks"

- "Honestly, I was waiting for you."

- "What do you mean ?"

- "I can't stay with her anymore. She didn't say a word since yesterday. I figure it's about you."

Charlie closes her eyes.

- "Yeah I think too."

- "She is on the couch. I let you I have to go to see a friend. Bye Charlie"

- "Bye Aden"

He takes his things and winks at her before to close the door.

Charlie breathes and slowly walks towards the couch. When she hears noise, Joey turns and finds herself looking right in Charlie's eyes before to turns back.

- "What are you doing here ?"

- "Can we talk please ?"

Joey sits and doesn't answer. Charlie sits besides her, trying not to be too close nor too far of her.

- "Joey, please look at me."

Joey turns and looks in her eyes.

- "I'm sorry Joey. I just needed..."

- "Time off, yeah you had already say that."

- "Yeah, time off to think about my feelings for you."

Charlie takes Joey's hand on hers and locks their fingers. She is glad when she understand Joey is not going to take her hand back. She looks at them before to look back on her eyes.

- "Joey, like every day since I know you, you were the one on my mind yesterday. I needed to know what I was feeling for you and now I know. I never said that before and you're the one I ever want to tell it Joey. I'm in love you. I didn't think it could happen especially after the way I met you but I love you Joey." She says all of that really faster for fear of not saying it at all. She waits for Joey to say something.

Joey has difficulties to breath normally. She doesn't know what to say. Everything she dreamed of was to hear Charlie's words. But was she really the one on her mind ? Her hand is still on Charlie's, and she never wants to let it go.

- "Charlie, you shouldn't have do that. We were all really worried and..."

- "I know, I know. I'm sorry."

- "I shouldn't have reacted like I did. But you confuse me so much Charlie. I don't want to admit it but I think I can't deny it any longer. You're the one who manage to make feel alive Charlie and makes my heart beat as fast as it does right now but..."

- "Don't add some _But_. Please Joey. I want to be with you. Everytime I see you leave I understand how much I want to be with you."

Joey looks in her eyes and si still her hand on Charlie's. She can't resist, especially when she sees the look on Charlie's face. She leans closer, closes her eyes and lets her lips find Charlie's.

Charlie is surprised by the kiss but her she can't help herself to smile. Their lips begins to move slowly and it feels as good as the first one they shared on the car. They break apart, both needing to breath.

They look in each other eyes.

- "Charlie, I want to be with you so much but pleased don't disappear like that again."

Charlie gently strokes her cheek and puts some hair behind her ear.

- "I promise I won't"


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

_Previously..._

_- "Charlie, I want to be with you so much but pleased don't disappear like that again."_

_Charlie gently strokes her cheek and puts some hair behind her ear._

_- "I promise I won't"_

* * *

_Now..._

Joey kisses Charlie's lips not finding the strengh to stop. She knows she could do that forever without even stop. For the first time since a very long time, Joey lets herself be natural, and that's with Charlie. This woman can make her feel so many things she never imagined.

Charlie enjoys the feeling of being in Joey's arms. All the fears she had before had just go away when she saw Joey's eyes. When she is with her, all she can think about is to be closer and closer with her. But how all of this is going to be for the others ?

They still sit on the couch, not wanting to end this moment. Charlie puts her head on Joey's shoulder and lets her hand on her abs. Joey puts her arm around Charlie's waist and closes her eyes. She breathes Charlie's sent, wondering what she has done to have this chance.

- "Joey"

- "Yeah"

- "What are we doing ?"

- "What do you want to do ?"

- "I want to be with you but..."

- "You still afraid"

Charlie removes her head and looks on Joey's eyes.

- "I don't know, I guess it's just that I don't how they will react."

- "Because I'm not a guy"

- "yeah because of that but... also because a lot of people see you as a...bitch"

- "And you think I'm one too"

- "No ! No of course I don't ! it was what I first think when we met but now I know it's not who you really are"

- "Look Charlie, I want to be with you more than anything. And if you need time before everyone knows that maybe something is going on between us, then I will wait."

- "Thanks Jo."

- "So...are we together now or...do you want to wait a little more ?"

Charlie looks on Joey's eyes and smiles when she sees that she is a little anxious about the answer.

- "I think we are together"

Joey smiles and kisses Charlie's lips. She asks permission to enter her tongue and depends the kiss. Charlie is surprised when she hears herself moaning into Joey's mouth. She feels Joey's smile becoming bigger. Joey puts her hand on Charlie's tight and begins to slowly stroke it.

- "Wait Joey, please wait"

Both stop their kiss. Joey looks at Charlie.

- "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

- "It's just that I don't want to rush anything between us"

- "Yeah you're right"

- "Really ? I mean I know you have the reputation of...liking sex...so I..."

Joey anxiously smiles.

- "Charlie, yeah I like sex but I like you more than that so I can wait, okay ?"

- "Okay."

Joey strokes Charlie's cheek and gets up of the couch.

- "Well, I have to go at work"

- "Oh hu... yeah sure I will leave"

- "No that's not what I meant"

- "Yeah I know, but I have to go, Ruby should be waiting"

- "Okay"

Charlie gets up and takes her things. Joey watches her and can't help herself but smile.

- "When can I see you ?"

- "Hum... I don't know. I will give you a call."

- "I hope this time you will"

- "Yeah, I promise."

Charlie kisses Joey and walks to the door.

- "Charlie"

- "Yeah ?"

- "When I said that I like you it wasn't true."

Charlie turns with a questioning look.

- "The true is that I love you"

* * *

Charlie and Ruby are walking along the beach.

- "I'm glad you managed to sort things out with Joey."

- "Yeah, me too."

- "You are not the same since you know her. You seem to be more happy."

- "That's because I am. She is amazing."

- "I don't want to scare you Charlie, but honestly I don't know how Wats will react about this"

- "Yeah I know. I don't know either. That's why I asked Joey if maybe we could wait a little before to say it. I think I need time to be really okay with everything I feel."

- "So am I the one knowing ?"

- "Yeah. Of course I couldn't hide you it."

- "Especially when I knew before you what you were feeling !"

Charlie playfully snaps Ruby on her arm and both begin to laugh.

* * *

Aden climbs on the boat.

- "hey Jo"

- "Aden. What are you doing here ?"

- "Tell me about this morning"

- "Aden, please not now, I'm working okay ?"

- "oh c'mon Jo ! I can't wait !"

- "What do you want to know ?"

- "What did she tell you ?"

- "That she is sorry"

- "And...? I know she said something else or maybe did something else because you hadn't this smile this morning !"

- "Aden !"

- "What that's true ! C'mon, are you together ?"

- "Yeah but..."

- "I knew it !"

- "Aden ! Please stop ! For now she doesn't want to say it so shut up okay ?"

- "Okay okay ! But seriously Jo I'm really glad for you"

- "Thanks. Now get off of here before the boss sees you."


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27**

Since the conversation they shared, Charlie and Joey didn't manage to get time alone. There is always someone here to prevent them to hold hands or kiss. Charlie isn't ready to reveal their relation and is afraid of what people can think seeing them together. Joey as difficulties with this situation but she wants Charlie more than anything and she is determined to wait for her. Charlie knows Joey is doing a lot of effort and she is grateful for that.

* * *

After work and having spend the whole day thinking about Charlie, Joey decides to stop by the station in order to see her.

Joey knocks on Charlie's office door.

- "Yeah"

- "Hey. Do you mind if I come in ?"

Charlie smiles when she sees Joey's head on the door ajar.

- "Of course I don't. Come in."

Joey enters while Charlie gets up to close the door behind her lover. She turns and looks at her with the urge to kiss her but stops thinking about this when she remembers they are at the station.

- "Are you sure you don't mind ?"

- "Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that I like to see you right now"

Joey is surprised by Charlie's seductive tone.

- "Good because I really needed to see you. I just stops by here going back from work before to go back at home"

- "That was a really good idea"

- "I was wondering if you were busy tonight so we could spend the evening together"

Charlie smiles at the sight of a nervous Joey asking her out.

- "No I'm not and I would really love to spend the evening with you"

- "Great. So hu...do you want me to pick you up around 9 ?"

- "Yeah, that would be great"

- "Okay"

They eye each other. Joey bits her lip.

- "Well I'm going to leave before I can't resist kissing you anymore"

Joey opens the door, followed by Charlie. They go out of the office and see Watson. Charlie closes her eyes, knowing an argument was about to happen.

- "What is she doing here ?"

Watson looks at Charlie waiting for an answer but Joey answers first.

- "You can ask me directly you know"

- "Maybe I don't want"

- "So why do you ask ? You don't need to know why I'm here so just go back on your little work and..."

- "Joey stop it now"

Charlie prefers to interrupt her before she said more. Joey looks at her and breathes. She knows Charlie is right.

- "Okay. You're right Charlie. I will go. See you later."

As Joeys walks out of the station, Watson looks at Charlie.

- "What the hell was she doing here ?"

- "Why do you want to know Wats ?"

- "I just want to protect you Charlie. I'm your friend !"

- "You're not acting like a friend !"

- "What ?...wait Charlie I don't know what she is doing around you but knowing her it can't be good !"

- "C'mon you don't know her ! It's not because she broke your sister heart that she is bad ! And anyway I don't know why you're acting like this when she and I are just friends !"

Watson doesn't know what to add. Charlie looks away, hating lying like this at her friend.

- "We should go back at work"

- "Yeah."

Watson walks away not even looking at Charlie. Charlie watches her, hating the situation in which she is even more.

* * *

At 9, Charlie hears a knock on her door. She knows it might be Joey.

- "Hey."

- "Hey. Wow you're beautiful Charlie"

- "Thanks; you're not so bad yourself"

Joey giggles and enters. She closes the door behind her and lets her lips find Charlie's.

- "Wow Charlie, I wanted to do this for so long now !"

- "Yeah me too."

They smile when they hear Ruby. They definitively can't be alone.

- "Hey Jo !"

- "Hey Ruby. How are you ?"

- "I'm fine ! Thanks. So, have you seen how beautiful Charlie is for you tonight ?"

- "Ruby !"

- "No it's true Charlie ! She is right. You are amazing"

- "I'm glad you like it"

- "I love it"

They smile at each other. Ruby feels like if they had forgotten she is here.

- "Well I let you girls ! Have a good evening !"

- "We should go"

- "Yeah you're right. C'mon"

* * *

Both of them go on a restaurant to dinner. Charlie finds Joey more and more charming. She can't even believe she is her girlfriend. The way she smiles at her and the way her eyes are everytime she looks at her just make Charlie fall more for her.

Joey tries her best to be perfect for Charlie. She knows she is really lucky to interess a woman like her and doesn't want to make something wrong even if she is a little tired to hide themselves.

After their dinner, they go for a walk on the beach. Joey makes Charlie laugh more than she never had before. Suddenly, Charlie lets her hand find Joey's. Joey is surprised by the sudden contact and looks at their hands. She smiles at Charlie who just smiles back.

- "I wanna enjoy this moment because no one is there to see us"

- "Yeah. Sure."

- "Joey I know I ask you a lot and..."

- "It's okay"

They continue walking in silence, both enjoying the feeling of each other hand. After having walked a while, they come back at Joey's car. Joey desperately wants to ask her to come to stay the night with her but she knows Charlie won't agree.

They climb in the car and stay silent until the moment Joey parks in front of Charlie's house.

- "Thank you for the evening Jo"

- "I'm glad you liked it"

Charlie looks at her and leans closer to kiss her. Joey can't help herself but feel as if every kiss is the first they share. Everytime she discovers new taste and new pleasure. In Charlie's mouth. She gently stroke her cheeks and depends the kiss. They finally break the kiss, both needing to breathe.

- "I love you Charlie Buckton"

Charlie smiles at sudden declaration and leans for another kiss.

- "I love you too Joey Collins"

- "I'm glad to know it"

- "Well I should go. Tomorrow I work early"

- "Okay. Goodnight beautiful"

- "Goodnight to you too. I love you"

Charlie steals another kiss before to go out of the car and to walk to her house. Joey smiles and waits to see her enter before to leave.

* * *

The next morning, after having spent a really good night, especially dreaming of Charlie, Joey decides to go for a run on the beach. She runs for an hour before to spot someone crying sat alone on the sand.

- "Stephanie ?"


	28. Chapter 28

_**Sorry for the long update, I've been pretty busy and my connexion didin't work very well but I hope and I'll try my best to post more often.**_

_**Anyway, here is the next chapter, I hope you'll enjoy ! **_

_**Reviews are welcome ! =)**_

_**isly xxx**_

**CHAPTER 28**

_Previously..._

_After having spent a really goodnight, especially dreaming of Charlie, Joey decides to go for a run on the beach. She runs for an hour before to spot someone sat alone on the sand._

_- "Stephanie ?"_

* * *

_Now..._

She turns only to meet Joey's gaze. Joey eyes her, surprised to see her crying before to sit next to her.

- "Hey, Steph, what happens ?"

- "Nothing"

Joey wraps her arm around Stephanie's shoulders.

- "C'mon Steph you know you can talk to me"

Stephanie looks at her before to finally speak.

- "Everything is falling apart Joey."

Joey looks at her watching the sea.

- "What are you talking about ?"

- "Since he knows about you and me. He is not the same."

- "Mike"

- "Yeah. Mike."

- "Stephanie please, tell me he has nothing to do with your hurt lips"

Stephanie looks at her before to quickly turns. She tried to hide them but obviously it's not enough for Joey. She feels tears slowly rolling on her cheeks. Joey takes her on her arms. Stephanie can't do anything else that let herself be wrapped on Joey's arms and get out all the pain she is through.

- "I souldn't have let you. I'm sorry Stephanie"

Joey and Stephanie walk to Joey's flat. Joey didn't want to let her alone so she asked her to come with her and to stay at her flat until to find a solution. It's not the first time Mike hitten her. Since he knows about the several nights Joey and his girlfriend had spent together he is always mad with her. Stephanie can't take it anymore and this time she tries to leave him.

- "Thanks Joey for letting me sleep here."

- "You're welcome. You should have told me before Stephanie. Maybe I could have help you"

- "I didn't want."

- "Why ? I mean we still are friends ?"

- Yeah, of course but... I didn't want to disturb you knowing you would probably be with someone else"

Stephanie and Joey eye each other.

- "Look Steph, even if I'm with someone you are my friend and if you need help then I'm here okay ?"

- "Thanks"

- "You should make a complain against Mike"

- "I don't want to do it Joey"

- "I know it's not easy but you're not alone Steph, I'll help you."

- "Please Jo, just give me time"

- "Okay."

Joey kisses her on the head before to get change.

* * *

When Aden comes back from work, he is surprised to see Stephanie and Joey sit on the couch.

- "Hey Aden"

- "Hey"

Joey follows Aden on the kitchen.

- "What is she doing here ?"

- "Hu...I told her to stay here because she has some problem with Mike, I hope you don't mind"

- "No, no of course I don't but Joey did you think about Charlie ? Maybe she will do mind"

- "Charlie has nothing to be scared of, Steph is just a friend and I want to help her, that's all"

Stephanie eyes them on the kitchen and listens. Joey didn't tell her anything about being with someone but now she knows it's _Charlie_ Joey really loves.

- "If I remember well she was more than a friend"

- "Aden, I'm with Charlie now and nothing will happen with Steph or any other girl okay ?"

- "Okay"

* * *

Charlie and Joey decide to spend the evening together, enjoying to be just both of them in Charlie's house. After having dinner, they sit on the couch drinking wine glasses.

- "Joey, are you okay ?"

- "Hu yeah why ?"

- "You seem to be preocuped tonight"

- "Yeah"

Charlie puts her glass on the table and puts some hair behind Joey's ear.

- "Hey, what's the matter ?"

- "It's just that this morning I find Stephanie crying on the beach"

Charlie feels her heart racing at the name. She is pretty sure who she is but can't help but ask.

- "Stephanie... Is she the girl you used to sleep with ?"

Charlie is surprised by her own voice. She can hear her own jealousy in it, so Joey does.

- "Charlie...despite what happened she still is a friend but that's all"

- "Okay"

Charlie takes back her glass, not knowing what to think.

- "So what happened to her ?"

- "She doesn't want to talk about this but...that's several times her boyfriend hits her"

- "The same who made a complain against you ?"

- "Yeah. I feel so guilty. Everything happens because of me, if I hadn't sleep with her nothing would be like this now"

- "Joey it's not your fault. She should have left him."

- "Yeah. And I don't understand why she didn't"

- "Where is she now ?"

Joey doesn't how to say it.

- "Hu... I told her to stay at mine just the time she feels better"

Charlie doesn't say anything. A lot of things are running on her mind right now. She never felt jealous before but she doesn't want to argue with Joey and decides to trust her.

- "Charlie you don't have to be worried because..."

- "I'm not worried. It's okay Joey"

- "Thanks"

They remain silent for a while before Charlie finally ask :

- "Do you want to stay the night here ?"

- "Hu... I don't know, Ruby is coming, is she ?"

- "Yeah but she knows about us so I thought you would like to stay but if you don't..."

- "Of course I want. I ask nothing more than to be with you Charlie"

- "Great"

They go to Charlie's bedroom to get change. Charlie gives clothes to Joey before to go on the bathroom to change.

Joey takes her own shirt off before to takes off her pant. When she goes out, Charlie can't help but watches her. It's remind her the first time Joey slept at her house, the first time she saw how beautiful Joey is.

- "You're staring"

- "Hu... no I'm not"

- "Okay. But I wouldn't mind if you were"

- "You're so bad"

Joey climbs on the bed before to be joined by Charlie. She wraps her arm around her waist and looks at her eyes.

- "I don't know if I'm bad but what I do know is that I love you"

Charlie blushes and her smile becomes huge. It's not the first time Joey says those words to her but everytime they have the same effect.

- "I love you too Joey"


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

Charlie wakes up and can't help but stare at the woman besides her. She never thought about the possibility to be attracted by a woman before and so to fall in love with one. But now, she just doesn't know how she could ever see something bad in Joey. Sure their first encounter wasn't the best they both lived but Charlie knows that even after it, she had been thinking about the brunette everytime.

She puts her finger through Joey's hair and slowly strokes her cheek. She smiles when she sees Joey beginning to wake up.

- "Hey"

- "Hum...hey"

- "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

- "Liar, you wanted it"

- "...okay, that's true"

Joey turns and puts her arm around Charlie's waist so she can looks at her in the eyes.

- "You were just missing me"

- "Maybe"

- "I'm sure"

Charlie playfully hits on her arm.

- "Don't make fun of me !"

- "I'm not ! Especially when I feel the same way about you"

They both smile at each other.

- "Even when you're next to me I miss you Charlie. And that's just because i'm afraid of how tomorrow could be if you decided to leave me."

- "I'm not leaving you. Because every minute with you make me understand how important you're for me"

Joey kisses her slowly and then more passionately. Charlie looses herself in the kiss and lets Joey depends it. She strokes her hair while Joey makes her way under Charlie's top. The feeling of her skin under her fingers makes Joey feels butterflies on her stomach. She slowly moves her self to be on top of her girlfriend. She kisses Charlie's neck and she is pleased when she hears her moaning.

- "Joey..."

- "Hum..."

- "Joey...pleased...we can't"

Joey stops and looks at her.

- "Ruby should be back soon"

- "Okay"

Joey moves and climbs off of the bed.

- "Joey I'm sorry, but Ruby..."

- "should be back soon, yeah you said that"

- "Jo, I..."

Joey goes out of the room and snaps the door, letting Charlie alone on the bed.

- "Shit !"

* * *

At midday, Charlie walks to Joey's boat. She is glad when she spots her working. After this morning, she really want to have a proper discussion with her girlfriend and hope she will be okay to eat with her.

Joey spots her from her boat and climbs off.

- "Hey"

- "Hey"

- "Hu... I was going to eat something, do you want to join me ?"

- "Yeah...sure"

After having bought sandwiches, both of them sit on the beach. The silence between them is awkward.

- "I'm sorry about this morning Jo"

- "I shouldn't have left you like that either"

- "Look Jo we have to talk about this"

- "I feel like if you didn't really want to be with me Charlie"

- "Don't think that Joey, please. It's just that before you, everytime I was in relationship, it was based on sex and I don't want it to be like that anymore. Plus, i've never been with a woman before"

- "So it's still a matter for you"

- "No I..."

- "Please Charlie, don't tell me it's not because you still doesn't want to be seen with as a couple !"

- "I know I ask you a lot Jo but it won't be like that forever !"

- "Until when so ? Charlie it's not just about sex ! Everytime spent with you make me happy but I feel as if you try to push me away and honestly it hurts me"

- "Jo it's the last thing I want !"

- "Maybe but it's like I feel !"

Silence falls between them again. Joey can't help it but feel tired of being in a relationship like that. During many years, she never wanted to be involved with a girl, and now that she wants it, it's like if she can't.

- "Look Charlie, I'm sorry for being rude with you. You want time so I'll give you the time you ask for. It's just not easy for me, that's all."

- "I know that. Thank you Joey"

After having finished their sandwiches, each one go back at work. Joey spend the afternoon remembering the conversation they shared. All she can think about is Charlie. But when she goes back home, the one she finds is Stephanie.

* * *

- "Hey Steph"

- "Hey Jo. How was your day ?"

- "Fine. Thanks. Do you feel better ?"

Joey sits next to her on the couch.

- "He didn't stop calling me today"

- "Fuck"

- "I'm scared of what he could do Jo."

Stephanie leans closer and puts her head on Joey's shoulder.

- "Sssh, he doesn't know you're here."

- "For now. But he will probably guess"

- "I know we already have this conversation Steph but you really should make a complain. The police would protect you."

- "I know you're right but I'm scared"

- "Hé I'm here for you and I know someone who can help you"

- "Joey I don't know..."

- "Don't take a decision now. You have the night to think about it and tomorrow it will be better, okay ?"

- "Okay"

Joey slowly strokes her back and plays with Stephanie's hair.

- "Thanks for your help Jo. I don't know where I would be right now if you didn't find le on the beach"

- "You're welcome"


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30**

Charlie wakes up early on the morning. She turns expecting to find herself wraps on Joey's arms but she is disappointed remembering the reason why it's not the case.

Ruby makes breakfast on the kitchen waiting for Charlie to come. When she finally comes, all Ruby can see is Charlie's tired face.

- "Hey"

- "Hey"

- "You seem tired. Are you okay ?"

- "Yeah...I'm fine."

- "I made your coffee"

- "Thanks Ruby"

Charlie looks at her coffee without drinking it. Ruby watches her and wonders what the matter.

- "Are you sure you're okay Charlie ?"

- "Hu...yeah...it's just that I've something...on my mind, but that's okay"

- "What the matter ? Is it Joey ?"

Charlie sighs.

- "Okay, I guess I'm right. It's about Joey."

Charlie buries her head in her hands.

- "Why things always have to be complicated with me ?"

- "C'mon, tell me what the matter"

- "Yesterday we had a little argue"

- "About what ?"

- "She is frustrated about me not wanting to say we are a couple."

Ruby nods knowing how hard it would be for both of them.

- "Charlie, why exactly don't you want to say it ? I mean, do you love her ?"

- "Yeah of course I love her Ruby. It feels so right to be with her that I don't even how I could be without her. It's just that I'm scared of what people will probably say."

- "You used to don't mind about it before"

- "I know. And there is this tension about..."

Charlie stops wondering if she can talk her little sister about their sex matter.

- "About what Charlie ?"

- "About...well we had also an argue about...sex"

- "Sex ? Why ?"

- "I know Joey wants to go further with me and I knew it will be like this because of her reputation but I just can't give her"

- "Seriously ? I mean why ? It's not as if it was your first time Charlie !"

- "I knew I shouldn't tell you about this"

- "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Charlie."

- "I don't know how it will be with a woman. I'm scared to disapoint her especially knowing her reputation."

- "Can you stop with _her reputation_ ? I'll tell you what the matter is with you. You're just afraid of her leaving you after having made love because it's what she used to do before to be with you."

Charlie sighs.

- "Charlie, I'm sure she won't act like this with you just because she loves you"

- "Thanks Ruby"

- "You're welcomed. Anyway, you should go at work, you're late"

* * *

At midday, Stephanie goes for a walk around the docks with the aim to talk to Joey. She looks for her until to spot her working on a boat.

- "Joey"

Joey turns and sees her. She climbs off the boat and walks to her.

- "Hey Stephanie."

- "Hey. Hu...look I just wanted to know if you wanted to eat with me but maybe you can't so..."

- "No, it's okay. I was just finishing something but it's true that I'm hungry now !"

Stephanie smiles to her.

Both of them eat and laugh. Joey is glad to see Stephanie like this but she knows she is still not in a good mood.

- "Joey, I thought about what you told me yesterday."

Joey looks at her and waits for her to continue not wanting to rush her.

- "I think you're right. I have to make a complain but can you come with me please ?"

- "Of course Steph, I told you I will be with you okay ?"

Stephanie nods.

- "I'm glad you've take this decision. You can't let him do it again"

Joey takes her phone in order to send a text to Charlie.

_Hey Charlz, can I come to the station this afternoon ? Joey xoxo_

* * *

Charlie receives a text from Joey. She is glad when she reads it, thinking it's probably to talk about yesterday.

_Hey Jo, yeah of course you can. I want to talk to you too. I'll wait for you. Charlie xoxo_

* * *

**_So what do you think ? How will be Charlie's reaction seing that Joey is not coming alone ?..._**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

_Previously..._

_Joey takes her phone in order to send a text to Charlie._

Hey Charlz, can I come to the station this afternoon ? Joey xoxo

_Charlie receives a text from Joey. She is glad when she reads it, thinking it's probably to talk about yesterday._

Hey Jo, yeah of course you can. I want to talk to you too. I'll wait for you. Charlie xoxo

* * *

_Now..._

Charlie spends all the afternoon waiting for Joey to come. Everytime she hears someone coming, she looks hoping to see her girlfriend but it's never the case. She finally sits at her desk and begins to work on some files.

Joey and Stephanie arrive at the station. Joey sighs when she sees Watson walking towards them.

- "I think you spend too much time here and I'm tired of seeing you"

- "Right now I'm not here to have an argue, so please can you just do your work and tell Charlie I'm here ?"

Watson looks at Joey with contempt and then at Stephanie before to walk to Charlie's office.

Stephanie looks the interaction between Joey and the officer. She is surprised to know Joey is known here but doesn't say anything about this.

Watson knocks on Charlie's door.

- "Yeah"

- "Charlie, your _friend_ is here"

Understanding who Watson is talking about, Charlie gets up and goes out of her office. She stops when she sees Joey talking with Stephanie. She swallows her saliva, disapointed to see Joey is obvioously not here to talk about their relation. Charlie finally walks towards them.

- "Joey"

- "Hey Charlie. Hu...this is Stephanie..."

- "Yeah I know"

Charlie glances at Stephannie before to return her gaze to Joey. Joey is surprised by Charlie's tone.

- "Do we disturb you Charlie ?"

- "No, I was just waiting for _you_ to come but it's okay. C'mon"

Charlie enters her office followed by Joey and Stephanie. She closes the door behind her and sits at her desk.

- "So, what do you wanted to tell me ?"

Joey looks at Stephanie.

- "Hu...Joey told me you could help me"

Charlie looks at Joey and then at Stephanie waiting for her to continue even if she knows exactly the reason why she is here.

- "I want to make a complain against..."

Stephanie watches Joey for support.

- "...against my ex-boyfriend."

- "For what reason ?"

- "He hit me"

- "Do you have any proof about it ?"

- "Why do you ask this Charlie ?"

- "Because I need to know Joey."

Stephanie looks both of them, feeling the tension between them. She begins to wonder what's the nature of their relationship.

Charlie looks back at Stephanie.

- "If you're sure to want to make a complain so I will take it."

- "Yeah, I'm sure"

Charlie puts out some papers from her drawer.

- "Okay. Here is the form."

* * *

After having fill all the papers, Stephanie thanks Charlie for her help before to leave followed by Joey.

Charlie goes back at her desk and buries her head on her hands.

* * *

Ruby is doing her homework on the kitchen while Charlie is cooking.

- "So, did you see Jo today ?"

- "Yeah"

- "And...?"

- "We couldn't talk"

- "Seriously ? Why ?"

- "She didn't came alone"

- "What do you mean ?"

- "She came with Stephanie"

- "The girl she used to sleep with"

- "I thought she wanted to talk about us but I guess I was wrong"

- "What did they wanted ?"

- "Stephanie wanted to make a complain."

- "Joey is just helping a friend Charlie. You don't have to worry"

- "Yeah..."

A knock on the door interrupts them. Ruby opens the door.

- "Hey"

- "Hey Ruby"

Charlie turns at the sound of the voice.

- "Is your sister here ?"

- "Hu... yeah of course come on"

- "Thanks"

Ruby closes the door behind her. Joey and Charlie looks at each other.

- "Well girls, I'll let you"

* * *

- "Charlie"

- "Joey"

- "Okay. You're the one who came here so go on first"

- "Charlie, what was your problem this afternoon ?"

- "Nothing"

- "Oh c'mon ! You suck at lie Charlie !"

- "What did you wanted me to do in front of her ?"

- "I thought you could help her but obviously I was asking too much"

- "And I thought you wanted to talk about us Joey ! How were you expecting me to react ?"

- "You didn't have to be so rude with her ! How can you ask if she was really hitten Charlie ! Especially when you can see all the marks on her face !"

- "I can't allow people to make complain without any reason Joey. I was just doing my job"

- "No you were not Charlie."

- "Joey, can you understand how I feel when I see you coming with her especially when I waited for you all the afternoon ?"

- "Look Charlie, I'm sorry for not telling you I was coming with her but it's not a reason !"

- "Joey, it's hard for me to see you with her, that's all."

- "Why Charlie ? I told you we were just friends now ! Can't you just trust me for once ?"

- "I do trust you Joey ! But I don't trust her !"

- "Look Charlie, I'm sorry if you can't separate your private life and your profesional but I'm tired of always arguing with you when the only thing I want to do is to hold you in my arms"

Joey goes out without another word, letting Charlie alone. She goes back at her flat and finds Stephanie on the couch.

- "Where is Aden ?"

- "He left saying he won't spend the night here"

- "Okay"

Joey sits next to Stephanie and closes her eyes.

- "Are you okay ?"

- "Yeah. Just tired"

- "I wanted to thank you for coming with me at the station"

- "You don't have to"

- "Of course I have. You're amazing Joey, and I'm lucky to know you."

Joey looks at her smiling.

- "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself"

They giggled. Stephanie puts some hair behind Joey's ear and slowly leans closer. Joey watches her, knowing what she was going to do.

* * *

_**Soooooooo ? What do you think Joey will do ? R&R =)**_


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

_Previously..._

_They giggled. Stephanie puts some hair behind Joey's ear and slowly leans closer. Joey watches her, knowing what she was going to do._

* * *

Now...

Stephanie lets her lips find Joey's. She is glad when she feels Joey returning the kiss. She asks entrance in Joey's mouth and is pleased when Joey gives her access.

Joey lets herself on Stephanie arms and mouth. She closes her eyes and sees Charlie's beautiful face in front of her. But that tongue playing with hers, it's not Charlie's. Joey opens her eyes and sees Stephanie looking at her.

- "Steph..."

- "Ssssh, don't say anything Joey."

Stephanie strokes Joey's cheek.

- "Tonight I really want you Jo. And the way you just kissed me tell me that you need sex too."

- "Steph I'm not..."

- " I don't care if you're with someone or not Jo"

Without waiting an answer, Stephanie kisses Joey hard and puts herself on top of Joey. She presses her body against her and puts her hand on Joey's thigh. Joey moans on Stephanie's mouth at the contact and finally lets her own hands find their way on Stephanie's body.

* * *

The next morning, Joey wakes up wrapped on Stephanie's naked body. She closes her eyes not understanding how she could do that. They spent the whole night fucking each other. Joey had enjoyed the sex side of this night but she feels sick to had done that with another one that Charlie.

She slowly goes out of the bed and clothes herself. She walks out of the room while a smile appears on Stephanie's face.

* * *

Walking to school, Ruby spots Joey sat alone on the beach. Knowing the difficulties her and Charlie are going through, she walks to her and sits next to her. Joey looks at her, surprised and trying to hide the tears that are falling.

- "Should you not be at school right now ?"

- "I begin later"

Joey nods and looks away. Ruby sees the sadness on Joey's face.

- "Jo, what happened ?"

- "Nothing"

- "Charlie spent the night crying on her room and now you're here crying too, so don't tell me nothing"

Joey wants to cry harder at earing that Charlie cried all the night about her.

- "I don't deserve her Ruby"

- "Why do you say that ?"

- "Because I'm just a slut unable to show the love I feel"

- "That's not true. She knows you love her"

- "No she doesn't. She can't even imagine how much I love her."

- "She was right. I didn't believe her and she was right."

- "Right about what Jo ?"

- "For not trusting me. And now I can't take it back. I won't take her love back"

- "Don't tell me something happened with..."

Joey looks at Ruby with eyes full of tears. Ruby gets up.

- "Joey ! How could you do that ?"

- "Rubes..."

- "Don't, please don't ! my sister is crazy about you and you..."

- "Ruby please don't tell her anything. I'm the one who should do it, even if it's just to loose her"

- "Joey, I can't believe you did it !"

- "I'm sorry..."

They stay silent until Ruby can't take it anymore.

- "I have to go at school"

- "Okay..."

* * *

During her break, Charlie decides to walk to Joey's flat. She can't take it anymore, her eyes are tired and her heart is falling apart with each second. She knocks on the door and waits for an answer. She is not really pleased when she sees Stephanie openning the door.

- "Sergeant Buckton. What can I do for you ?"

- "Is Joey here ?"

- "No but she will on a few time. Do you want to wait ?"

- "Yeah"

Charlie follows Stephanie and closes the door behind her.

- "So, do you have some news about my complain ?"

- "Not really, but we are working on it."

- "Thanks."

They stay in an uncomfortable silence.

- "It's great of you to help me knowing what happened between Jo and I."

- "I do it for her. As a friend, so I don't care about what happened between you."

- "Yeah of course. As a friend. Better you see it that way because after last night I hope we could be more than friends"

Charlie looks at her not knowing if Stephanie meant what Charlie understood.

- "What do you mean ?"

- "Oh after all the love Jo gave me last night I just hope she feels the way I do."

Charlie gets up and walks out of the flat letting Stephanie pleased. Charlie climbs off the stairs when she meets Joey. She walks without even a look for her.

- "Charlie ! Charlie !

Joey runs after her and finally catches her arm. Charlie just gives her a _I will kill you _look.

- "Charlie"

- "Don't touch me"

Joey lets go her arm.

- "How could you do that ?"

- "I have no excuses"

- "No you haven't. I thought you loved me more than that. You disgust me"

- "Charlie, I can't even express the way I feel right now and how sorry I am"

- "You don't have to. It's over"

Charlie turns and begins to walk away when Joey runs after her and puts herself in front of her.

- "I don't ask you to forgive me Charlie because I know I don't deserve it, I don't deserve you. But pleased don't think I don't love you. Actually you're the one for who I ever felt something like this."

- "Then i'm not honored."

This time Charlie walks away, not giving her time to catches her again. Joey looks at her walking away, walking out of her life.

* * *

**_Yeah I know you wanted Joey to resist but i couldn't do that ! lol. I love when couples are going through difficulties ! =)_**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

_Previously..._

_This time Charlie walks away, not giving her time to catches her again. Joey looks at her walking away, walking out of her life._

* * *

_Now..._

Joey opens the door of her flat and finds Stephanie lying on the couch.

- "What did you tell her ?"

- "Who ? The sergeant ?"

- "Don't play with me right now !"

- "I just said the true Joey."

- "You had not right to do this !"

- "No right to do what ? She's not your girlfriend !...unless I'm wrong"

Joey glares at her.

- "What happened doesn't mean anything and you know it. So why do you tried to break me like that ?"

- "C'mon Joey ! Can't you see how much I love you ! And how much it hurts me to see you with someone like her ! Someone who doesn't want to be seen with you !"

- "It's not your matter Stephanie ! It's my life and if I want to wait to make her feel comfortable with that it doesn't concerns you !"

- "That's not what you said last night while you were fucking me harder than never !"

- "Get out of my house !"

Joey walks to the room where Stephanie was staying and begins to pack her clothes. Stephanie follows her.

- "What are you doing ?"

- "You're not sleeping here one more night !"

- "Joey"

- "You're a slut Stephanie. I helped you and that's the way you thank me"

- "I love you"

- "And stop saying that ! You're unable to love someone ! And no one can love you especially when you act this way ! So now take your things and get out !"

Joey walks out of the room and waits in the kitchen. After few minutes, Stephanie arrives with her bags.

- "She doesn't deserve you Joey. And the day you will understand that I won't be waiting for you"

- "Just get out"

Without any other words, Stephanie opens the door and leaves a Joey more angry than never.

* * *

- "Charlie please, open the door"

Ruby waits until her sister finally opens it.

- "Charlie..."

- "How could she do that ?"

- "I don't know"

Ruby takes her on her arms.

- "I don't know Charlie."

- "I know we had problems but..."

- "Ssssh."

- "I thought she had changed but obviously I was wrong"

- "No Charlie, she has changed."

- "How can you say that Ruby ? After what she did !"

- "She has changed because she never regreted doing things like this before"

Charlie turns and looks at her sister.

- "Did you know about this before I do ?"

Ruby looks away, knowing Charlie will be made with her.

- "She asked me not to tell you, she..."

- "So you knew ! And you didn't say anything Ruby !"

- "She wanted to tell you herself Charlie !"

- "So you spoke with her !"

- "Charlie..."

- "Anyway, she didn't even told me"

- "What do you mean Charlie ?"

- "This bitch told me and I'm pretty sure she enjoyed to see my face at her words"

- "I'm really sorry"

Ruby takes her sister on her arms, feeling she is gonna cry again and again. Charlie finally looks at Ruby desperatly wanting to know what was say during her conversation with Joey.

- "What did she tell you ?"

- "That she doesn't deserve you. It was her first sentence, even before to say what happened"

Charlie turns and walks towards the windows to hide her tears.

- "Charlie, she was miserable on the beach. She is angry with herself more than you could believe"

- "She hurts me so much."

- "I know she does. And it hurts me too. But you should try to talk to her Charlie."

- "I can't"

- "You can Charlie. Because you love her"

- "Love doesn't mean anything"

- "C'mon Charlie. Don't say that. I don't want to tell you that what she did is nothing because it's not. But the pain I saw on her eyes speaks more than words"

Ruby walks out of the room, leaving Charlie alone with her thought.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34**

_Previously…_

_- "Love doesn't mean anything"_

_- "C'mon Charlie. Don't say that. I don't want to tell you that what she did is nothing because it's not. But the pain I saw on her eyes speaks more than words"_

_Ruby walks out of the room, leaving Charlie alone with her thought__._

* * *

_One week later..._

Joey is desperately trying to work on the boat but all she can think about is the pain she caused to Charlie and herself. Joey doesn't know what to do anymore. Charlie doesn't answer her calls and texts so she won't probably let her enter at her home. She is afraid to see one more time that look Charlie gave her last time they saw each other. For the first time, she can feel her heart races at the sight of someone, at her touch, at the sound of her voice, and she just throws it away for nothing. She doesn't have any more strength, it's as if Charlie caught her heart and her head and doesn't want to give her back. Joey can't stop thinking about her and she wants more than anything to make things right again between us. She can't sleep for one week and now decides that today was the day she has to act.

* * *

Charlie spends the week at the station, trying to forget everything. But everything always come back to her mind when Joey tries to call her. She already called her several times never finding an tries to concentrate on her files but can't help herself thinking about Joey. The pain her heart feels doesn't stop making her imagine Joey with this bitch. She knew Stephanie wasn't good but even if she knew that, she wanted to trust Joey. She wanted to show her that she believed in her. But she also wanted to believe Joey had changed. Even if Ruby told her she had truly changed, Charlie doesn't know what to think anymore. The only thing she really knows is that she missed Joey.

A knock on her door makes Charlie gets out of her thought.

- "Charlie, there is some new files"

- "Okay, thanks Wats. Put them here"

- "Are you okay ?"

- "Yeah, yeah i'm fine, thanks"

- "I know you Charlie. You're not"

- "Wats please..."

- "Is it her ?"

Charlie avoids eye contact and takes a file to work and avoid to answer.

- "So i guess it's her"

- "What do you want Watson ? you want to hear me saying you were right ? that she is a bitch who can't change ? is that it ?"

- "Charlie, you know it's not. I just don't want you to feel like this, that's all"

- "I'm sorry"

Charlie lets tears fall and put her head on her hands. Watson takes her on her arms.

- "Ssssh."

- "Even if i don't want to say it, you were right Wats."

- "What did she do ?"

- "She slept with another one and didn't dare to tell me herself"

- "I'm sorry Charlie. I know how much you expected of this relationship but maybe she is not the one you are waiting for."

Charlie looks at her surprised to don't hear more reprimand from her friend knowing she didn't know about them being a couple.

- "I knew about you two Charlie. The way you look at her says anything. That's why i maybe seemed bad about her. I just didn't want you to feel bad"

- "Why didn't you tell me ?"

- "Because if you didn't tell me, it's because you didn't want to talk about this."

- "I should have listened to you"

A knock on the door surprised both of them. They turn and look at the woman standing in front of them.

Watson looks at Charlie before to let them and to close the door behind her.

- "What do you want ?"

Charlie's voice is cold and full of anger. Joey is surprised by this voice and tries to make eye contact with her ex without manage it.

- "Can we talk Charlie ?"

- "I'm working"

- "Please"

Charlie finally looks at her and all she can see is the pain in her eyes.

- "I need you Charlie. I know i've messed up and that it doesn't mean anything to say that if I could take it back I would because I just can't. I've never regret spending the night with other girls before Charlie but with you...I hate myself. You probably think i'm a bitch and maybe you're right. But I don't want you to think that I don't mind about what happened. I don't want you to think you were just one more girl Charlie, because for me you are the one. The one who shows me that my heart can feel love. The one who makes me want to have a real life. I want to be with you all the day and all the night. I want to hold you in my arms and makes you feel how fast my heart races when I think about you...Charlie, I love you more than anything, more than I could imagine. I'm so sorry, I don't even know how to express this feeling to make you understand how bad I feel since this night."

Charlie listens to her, surprised by all the things that are said and also to hear Joey opening her heart and not hiding anymore her emotion. Her heart races like it never does before. She can see tears rolling on Joey's cheek and all she want to do is to wash them away. But she just stands here looking at her.

- "I know I don't deserve you Charlie and if you want me to leave then I will, but please tell me something"

- "Why did you do this ? Was it because I wanted to wait to have sex with you ? Was it because I didn't want to show me as a lesbian ?"

- "I just don't know. Maybe I had difficulties with your decisions but I really wanted to show you that I could be trusted. But obviously I was wrong."

They look at each other few minutes.

- "You hurt me so much Joey"

- "I know"

- "I can't do as nothing happened"

- "I don't ask you that Charlie"

- "I can't be around you without thinking of her in your arms"

- "Charlie..."

- "I'm sorry, I just can't"

* * *

- "Charlie ! We've got a call, there is a fight on the street"

- "Okay Wats, i'm coming"

Charlie and Joey look at each other. Joey can't contain her tears anymore. Charlie turns and leaves the office letting Joey alone.


	35. Chapter 35

_**I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update but I have less time now...**_

_**I'll try to update more often but it's not a promise...!**_

_**Anyway here is the chapter 35, I hope you still enjoy this story as much as i love writing it !**_

_**R&R**_

_**isly xxx**_

**CHAPTER 35**

_Previously..._

_- "Charlie ! We've got a call, there is a fight on the street"_

_- "Okay i'm coming"_

_Charlie and Joey look at each other. Joey can't contain her tears anymore. Charlie turns and leaves the office letting Joey alone._

* * *

As Charlie drives to the place where a fight began, Watson looks at her not knowing if she should ask or not about Joey. Not taking the silent anymore, she finally decides to ask.

- "Soooo, what did she wanted ?"

Charlie still looks right in front of her not daring to watches her friend.

- "C'mon Charlz, even if it's about her you still can talk to me. I'm your friend"

- "She wanted me to know that she's sorry."

- "Is it all she told you"

- "Of course no."

Charlie can hear again every words Joey had say. They still in her head as the pain Joey had in her eyes.

- "She opened her heart. She told me all the things I wanted to hear. But it's as if it it's not enough"

- "What do you mean Charlie ?"

- "I can't help myself. Everytime I think about her, I imagine her with this girl and...it hurts me too much Wats. I can't forgive her"

- "You may really love her to feel like this."

- "Yeah...I guess I do"

* * *

Joey walks on the street not managing to see anything else than Charlie face. She can hear all over again the last words Charlie had say and begins to believe that she would never manage to forget them. The same question always come back to her mind : _how could I do this ? How could I do this when I had everything I could dream of ?_ But she never finds other answer that she is stupid and deserves what happens to her.

* * *

Coming back at the station and seeing Charlie's sad face, Watson decides to change her ideas.

- "Charlie, you should try to think about something else"

- "I can't"

- "Okay, tonight I'm going out with Jenny so why don't you come with us ?"

- "I'm not sure I really want to go out Wats"

- "It was not a question. You're coming with us"

Charlie looks at her knowing her friend won't leave her alone until she accepts.

* * *

Joey finally comes back to her flat. When she opens the door she sees Aden on the kitchen.

- "Hey Jo"

- "Hey"

Joey puts her bag on the floor and sits on the couch. Aden follows her.

- "I went to the station today"

- "And ? Did you talk to her ?"

- "I wish I didn't just not to hear so much anger in her voice."

Aden takes her in his arms, gently stroking her back.

- "I'm sorry Jo"

- "I hate myself. I don't understand how I could do that."

- "It was just a weakness moment."

- "Yeah but it costs me the better thing that ever happened to me"

- "Maybe she will change her mind"

- "I hope she will"

Not wanting to let Joey think about Charlie all the night, Aden decides to go to dance. Joey doesn't want to go with him but she finally accepts knowing she needs a little fun. They go to a club where they meet Aden's friends and begin to dance.

* * *

Jenny and Charlie sit at the counter and order drinks while Watson is having some fun with a guy on the dance floor. Jenny and Charlie talk a lot and also drink a lot. Jenny tells her how she ended things with her girlfriend few days ago and Charlie talks about Joey's behavior. They end up dancing on the dance floor. As the music go well, Jenny lets her hips move with Charlie's. She moves closer and gently kisses her lips. Charlie is surprised by the kiss and looks at her.

- "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have"

- "No it's okay Jenny. It just...surprised me but...it's okay."

Jenny looks at her before to kiss her again. This time Charlie doesn't reject her and opens her mouth to let enter Jenny's tongue.

* * *

Joey is drunk and dancing with some friends when she spots Charlie not far away from her. She stops dancing and looks at her with Jenny, not liking the way both of them were dancing. Her heart races faster when she sees Jenny kissing Charlie. But she is glad when Charlie rejects her. She is walking towards them when she sees Jenny kissing Charlie again and finding this time no resistance. Joey heart falls apart all over again at the sight of Charlie with someone else than her.

* * *

Joey turns and walks away when Charlie notices her. She feels guilty to kiss Jenny when she knows her heart belongs to someone else. She looks at Jenny.

- "I'm sorry Jenny, it shouldn't have happened"

- "Don't be sorry, we're just both drunk and tired"

- "Yeah, I guess I am."

- "Look Charlie, forget about this okay ? It was a mistake and we are nothing more than friends okay ?"

-"Yeah, yeah of course we're."

- "Cool"

- "Great. Uh...look I think i'm going home, I need some sleep"

- "Okay, go on, I will tell to Watson you were tired."

- "Thanks. Bye"

Charlie leans closer and kisses her on the cheek before to leave.

* * *

Joey walks on the dark street, seeing again and again the scene of Charlie kissing someone else than her. Her heart beats so fast with anger and her eyes are full of tears. She doesn't have the strengh of washing them away and lets them roll on her cheeks. She can't help but think she deserves this but to see Charlie moving so fast hurts her so much. She never wanted a relationship since her sister's death but Charlie is the only one she wants. She can feel it and she won't let her go.


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36**

_Previously…_

_Joey walks on the dark street, seeing again and again the scene of Charlie kissing someone else than her. Her heart beats so fast with anger and her eyes are full of tears. She doesn't have the strength of washing them away and lets them roll on her cheeks. She can't help but think she deserves this but to see Charlie moving so fast hurts her so much. She never wanted a relationship since her sister's death but Charlie is the only one she wants. She can feel it and she won't let her go._

* * *

_Now..._

Charlie just left the club and is now on her way to Joey's flat. She feels so sorry for Joey seeing her with Jenny. Her heart felt apart when she saw Joey's look before to see her leaving. And now here she is on the street in the middle of the night looking for the only one she wants to be with. Charlie walks until to see someone sat on a bench. She walks slowly knowing it's her. She looks at her : her hair are on her face, her head on her hands.

* * *

Joey doesn't have any more strength. She can't think clearly about everything about Charlie. Sometimes, she wishes she never meet Charlie before to realise how bad her life was without her and how horrible it would be if she loses her. A small smile appears on Joey's face at the thought of Charlie being with her forever.

- "What does make you smile like this ?"

Charlie sits next to Joey. Joey looks at her surprised to see her.

- "What are you doing here ?"

- "I was looking for you"

- "Why ? I thought you would stay the night with your girlfriend"

The words came out more harshly that Joey wanted. Charlie looks away.

- "Jenny's not my girlfriend and she will never be. What…what you saw was a mistake"

- "I don't ask you anything Charlie. We are not together anymore, so just don't justify yourself. I don't care."

- "Joey, even if you don't want to say it, you can't deny it hurt you and I…"

- "Of course it hurt me Charlie !"

They eye each other, both surprised by Joey's voice, full of anger. Joey looks away, understanding how bad she just reacted.

- "I'm sorry. I meant yeah, it hurt me. It hurt me a lot to see you with someone else than me."

Joey looks in Charlie's eyes.

- "Charlie, I'm so sorry for what happened with Steph, you can even imagine. And that's why I can't be angry with you. I'm angry with myself enough and I know I'm the guilty one for the way things turned between us."

Charlie is now surprised by Joey's sweet voice.

- "I didn't know what love was until I met you Charlie. And like the stupid one I am I through everything away for nothing. I have a lot to learn about love Charlie and…I'm ready to do anything just to learn it with you."

Joey doesn't let her eyes go off of Charlie's blue eyes. She wants to show her how much she means every word.

- "Just tell me how Charlie"

Charlie takes Joey's hands on her and puts them on her knee. She looks at them before to watch again Joey's face. She can see tears all over her face.

- "Joey, please don't cry"

- "I'm sorry… I just can't help it"

- "I don't want you to do anything Joey. I just want you to be who you really are. You have a lot of different sides Joey. I don't know anyone of them yet but I want to. So stop trying to be someone you're not. Do it for me. Allow me to see what you hide."

Joey turns her head and looks away.

- "I forgave you Joey"

Joey looks at her not understanding what she means.

- "I forgave you the next second I saw you. I wanted to hate you but I just couldn't. I couldn't help but loved you. And I don't think I could hate you one day."

- "How can you say that after everything I did ?"

- "Just love"

Charlie leans closer and slowly kisses Joey. Her eyes close and she enjoys the feeling of Joey's lips on hers. Joey looks at her with a smile playing on her face.

- "You didn't answer my first question"

- "What question ?"

- "The first one I asked you when I arrived"

- "Oh…that one…"

- "Yeah, that one. Sooo, why were you smiling ?"

- "I don't know…I guess it was just because I was thinking about you"

- "Really ?"

- "Yeah, you're the one making this effect on me"

Joey kisses her, not resisting one more second.


End file.
